EL CLON ENAMORADO
by ASUKA02
Summary: Sakura está siendo cortejada, no por uno, sino por cuatro Narutos sin el consentimiento del rubio, —¿que no lo entiendes?, mis clones están intentando ligar con Sakura-chan y yo no puedo desaparecerlos. *NaruSaku* [COMPLETA]
1. Lejos

**N/A:** Esta será una historia corta de 8 capítulos, si les gusta dejen un review.

**Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, solo me pertenece la trama que presento, escribo esto como medio de entretenimiento y esparcimiento, digan NO a las drogas y NO al plagio. XD**

* * *

><p>"<strong>EL CLON ENAMORADO" <strong>

**By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 1: Lejos**

**.**

**.**

Fijo su atención en el destello de luz que salía de un pequeño orificio del techo, con la palma de la mano lo atrapo, observo su luz y sintió su calor, a través de ese rayo de luz se podían visualizar fácilmente las partículas de polvo que flotaban en el aire, era absurdo que algo tan sencillo le hiciera sentir más cómodo. Llevaba poco más de dos años en una misión maratónica que estaba acabando con su paciencia.

Cuando la guerra culmino y Madara Uchiha fue reducido a la nada, Uzumaki Naruto fue nombrado embajador de la paz, se había convertido en una especie de predicador. Y por órdenes de la quinta Hokage tenía que viajar por todo el mundo shinobi.

Debía usar su carisma, su fama y su honestidad para convencer a los demás gobernantes de unirse a la alianza pacifista, de cual el principal objetivo era hacerlos firmar un pacto de paz con las naciones que antes tenían disputas, todo aquello con el fin de asegurarse de que ya no hayan más guerras.

—Sakura-chan —soltó en un suspiro. —¡mierda no!.

Detuvo sus pensamientos antes que su mente volviera a jugar con su imaginación y sus anhelos.

Para no volver a recaer, salió de la cama donde se encontraba descansando, atravesó la habitación donde se hospedaba, abrió las puertas del balcón y recontándose de las rejillas contemplo las montañas.

—Me pregunto que estará haciendo ella.

Pensar en Sakura lo hacía sentirse inquieto y frustrado.

Observo las montañas verdes, actualmente Naruto se encontraba en el país de la Miel, su nombre se debía a que su principal fuente de economía era la producción y exportación de la miel de abejas, daba miedo estar fuera de la residencia, porque había abejas sueltas de tantas especies distintas que Naruto estaba seguro que Shino Aburame tendría problemas para recordar cada raza.

A la población poco le importaba que dichos insectos revolotearan por los alrededores, según ellos estaba entrenadas y no atacaban a la gente, pero a Naruto ya lo habían picado cuatro en los dos días que llevaba allí.

El país de la Miel había roto las relaciones comerciales con el país del dulce, el señor feudal quien era el Señor Daimyō, tenía problemas matrimoniales con la princesa del país del dulce, la Princesa Kayo, ambos tan orgullosos preferían dejar que sus países se arruinaran e iniciar una disputa entre ellas antes que dar su brazo a torcer.

Naruto esperaba convencer al señor Daimyō de divorciarse o que se reconciliara con su esposa, pondría de ejemplo su relación con Sakura-chan para hablar de mujeres. El primer año de viaje Haruno lo había acompañado, al principio como amiga hasta que un día Sakura le dijo que volvería a Konoha porque Tsunade le había enviado una carta solicitando su presencia.

El rubio se había sentido triste y enojado con la Hokage, Sakura era una gran ayuda a la hora de saber sobre costumbres y tradiciones, claro que un grupo de gente también los acompañaba, pero a Naruto solo le importaba la presencia de su "casi novia".

Aquella mañana de la despedida estaban en el país del sonido, Sakura se había despedido resumiendo sus sentimientos por el rubio con un corto beso en los labios, el Uzumaki se había puesto como loco, Haruno se marcho después de que el "casi" dejo de existir entre ellos para volverse en una realidad.

—Malditas ovejas. —murmuro esquivando una que se le quería meter por la nariz.

"_Son abejas",_ —le corrigió Kurama en su interior.

"_Da igual, las odio, me quiero largar a mi aldea" —_replico cerrado los ojos para poder concentrarse en la comunicación con el zorro_. —"no veo a Sakura-chan desde hace meses"._

"_Sakura Haruno, es cierto, ya debe tener otro novio"._

Naruto apretó los puños y se puso a discutir con el zorro, ya llevaba un año y un mes de novio con la Haruno, hacia siete meses atrás se escapo a Konoha para estar presente en el cumpleaños de la chica, no tuvieron tiempo de tener una cita porque la Hokage lo descubrió, pero al menos Sakura lo presento a sus padres como su novio y se besaron un par de veces antes de irse.

—Naruto, el señor feudal a solicitado tu presencia. —le comento Kakashi.

El rubio abrió los ojos, —ya era hora, tengo que hacer algo primero dígale que ya voy.

—No es de buena educación hacer esperar al señor feudal. —intervino el Capitán Yamato.

Naruto apretó los labios, —Dije que ya voy. —replico con voz seria.

—Hum… será mejor que nos adelantemos. —comento Kakashi sin perder la calma.

Ambos se fueron y Uzumaki permaneció allí disgustado, para él su tiempo era muy preciado, _"todo sea por el bien de la paz"._

"_Como sino hicieras todo esto para recibir el titulo de Hokage". —se mofo el zorro._

La pelirrosa actualmente estaba haciendo una especialidad en medicina interna, dos ninjas médicos con los que hizo amistad en la guerra eran sus maestros. Uzumaki los había conocido y estaba tranquilo sabiendo que eran viejos y feos, así la chica no se fijaría en ninguno, Sasuke ya no era ningún problema, estaba residenciado temporalmente en Kumogakure siendo entrenado por el mismísimo Raikage.

A Naruto todavía le faltaba convencer a ocho gobernantes para poder regresar a Konoha con su misión cumplida, sería nombrado Hokage a sus casi diecinueve años.

Naruto bostezó y saco una cadena de oro de su bolsillo, de la cadena colgaba un jade en forma de corazón. —Espero que a Sakura-chan le guste.

El rubio constantemente le enviada cartas contándole sobre sus viajes, como no se quedaba fijo en ningún lugar ella no podía responderle y dejaba de saber de ella durante semanas a veces meses.

Hizo una posición de manos. —¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!.

Un clon idéntico a él apareció con su traje naranja y sus mismas herramientas ninjas.

—Quiero que vayas a Konoha y busques a Sakura-chan, habla con ella, tráeme noticias sobre ella y los demás, entrégale esto de mi parte, —le tendió la cadena, —trata de no distraerte en el viaje, quiero noticias pronto, te desapareceré al sexto día. ¿Entendido?

—¡Estoy listo!. —exclamo su copia.

.

El camino a Konoha fue muy largo y lleno de imprevistos, el clon se detuvo a ayudar a varias personas, hasta que finalmente llego a casa de la pelirosada.  
>Como era de noche no se atrevió a tocar la puerta de los Haruno, salto al balcón de la kunoichi y lo que vio lo hizo ruborizarse, Sakura se cambiaba de ropa y como la cortina no estaba bien cerrada la vio desvestirse.<p>

Cuando se quito el sostén el clon tramito saliva, estaba paralizado y era incapaz de apartar la vista, ella quizás no era la chica más voluptuosa, pero tenía un cuerpo muy bonito. La kunoichi se puso una blusa de tirantes y un short, era un conjunto de color lila claro, se metió en la cama, abrió el libro que desde hace días estudiaba y se disponía a leer, pero el ruido de un golpeteo en las puertas de vidrio del balcón llamo su atención.

—Sakura-chan —llamo en un susurro el clon.

Alarmada cogió un kunai y no se movió de la cama.

—Sakura-chan. —repitió. —soy Naruto.

El corazón de Sakura se agito con nerviosismo. —¿Naruto? —musito saliendo de la cama rápidamente sin soltar la herramienta.

Rodo la cortina y a través del cristal vio al rubio, él sonrió y ella abrió un lado de la puerta para que pudiera pasar. —¿me extrañaste? —le pregunto el clon con la misma sonrisa de Naruto.

—¿Cuando llegaste?, no anunciaron tu llegada, ¡debiste avisarme baka!. —le recrimino, había estado añorando el regreso del jinchuriki.

—Es que no soy el real. —aclaro para defenderse.

Al escucharlo la chica se entristeció. —oh, eres un clon. —dijo decepcionada.

Un clon pero sentía todos los sentimientos del real.

—Ese Naruto es un baka, —murmuraba enfadada.

—Tenia muchas ganas de verte, mira lo que te traje, —comento metiendo su mano en un bolsillo y saco la cadena.

Sakura tomo la cadena con ilusión, no porque fuera de oro, si no porque el hecho de que Naruto le enviara un regalo significaba que pensaba en ella.

—Pónmela.

Le dio la espalda y el clon se ruborizo cuando ella se aparto el cabello, después de haberla visto desnuda tenerla tan cerca lo ponía nervioso, roso intencionalmente el cuello de la joven con sus dedos cuando cerraba el trancadero de la joya, ella también se sonrojo, se volvió hacia él y dijo.

—Seria patético besar a un clon, ¿verdad?.

Este clon representaba la parte más astuta de Naruto, sonrió levemente y respondió.

—No lo es Sakura-chan, porque Naruto y yo somos él mismo, y yo te amo igual que él.

Ella arrugo la frente ligeramente –El verdadero Naruto nunca ha dicho que me ama.

El clon se rasco la nuca, —quizás no le has dado la oportunidad, o se acobarda por miedo a que lo rechaces, pero Sakura-chan puedes estar segura de que te quiero.

—Querrás decir el Naruto real. —corrigió ella.

La copia de Naruto negó, —yo también te quiero, puede que incluso más que Naruto.

Sakura lo observo un momento en silencio y el clon agrego, —lo que me digas a mí, será como que se lo digas a él.

—¿Y si quiero besarte? —Pregunto por intimidarlo, el rubio se ruborizo, —es increíble que puedas sonrojarte, —agrego tocando la mejilla de la copia, —incluso tu piel es cálida, debe ser por el chakra de Naruto que fluye en ti.

Lo analizaba como si fuera un conejillo de indias, él iba a protestar por sentirse de esa manera, pero la cercanía de la joven no lo dejaba ni pensar.

—Sakura-chan —musito con dos corazones en los ojos.

Ella sonrió levemente delineando los labios del joven con su dedo índice, —eres idéntico a Naruto.

Lo abrazo para sentir el calor de su cuerpo, ese calor que debía sentirse igual que su Naruto, pero se decepciono, el Uzumaki original era más cálido, el clon la rodeo con sus brazos y aspiro el olor de su cabello rosado, olía a flores, se extraño cuando ella comenzó a decir.

—Naruto estoy bien, no tardes tanto en regresar, cómprales algo a mis padres ellos están ansiosos esperando tu regreso, pronto terminare mi master y podre viajar contigo si tú no regresado, ojo con ponerme los cuernos porque no vivirás para contarlo.

El clon trago grueso, ella rompió el abrazo lentamente —si puedes sentir lo mismo que tu clon, siente esto.

Apoyo ambas palmas en el pecho del chico y lo beso en boca de una manera que nunca había besado al real, el clon nuevamente la rodeo con sus brazos y ansioso profundizó el beso, Sakura se aseguro de que durara lo suficiente para que algo de ese momento llegara a la memoria del original.

—Sakura-chan. —suspiro embelesado sobre sus labios y luego de eso se escucho un "plop" y el clon desapareció cuando ella le enterró un kunai en la espalda.


	2. Demasiado amor

N/A: ¿Que tal gente?, ahora que Sakura en el manga tiene literalmente el corazón de Naruto en sus manos, me he animado a actualizar antes de lo pensado, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también les guste y me digan qué tal va la historia.

Por cierto revise en el capitulo anterior y note que mientras corregía había borrado el nombre de Sasuke, el caso es que el Uchiha no está en Konoha, blah.. blah… ya se enteraran porque demonios es que el Raikage está entregando al pelinegro.

* * *

><p>"<strong>El clon enamorado"<strong>

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 2: Demasiado amor**

**.**

**.**

El país del dulce era un lugar hermoso, rodeado de montañas verdes con flores de todos los colores, ríos de agua tan dulce que parecía que le fueran añadido azúcar, las mejores dulcerías del mundo estaban en este país, a Naruto le parecía que todo aquello era como un cuento de hadas, estaba seguro que a Sakura-chan le encantaría estar allí.

Eran exactamente las diez de la noche y Naruto no tenia sueño, estaba impaciente por recibir noticias de Konoha, sobre todo de Sakura-chan, camino hacia la ventana estaba hospedado en el castillo de la Princesa Kayo. Una edificación hecha de piedra ubicada en el centro de la ciudad.

Había convencido a la mujer de no romper relaciones comerciales con el país de la Miel, en cuanto al señor feudal Daimyō, tendría que esforzase por reconquistar el corazón de la Princesa. Uzumaki no quiso entrometerse más de la cuenta, pero hasta donde entendía uno de los dos había sido infiel al otro.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en las hojas de los árboles y hacia que estas brillaran con intensidad, alguna clase de jutsu tenía que tener porque aquello no era normal, parecía mágico.

—Te ves realmente apuesto en esa pose.

Naruto quien había estado recostado de la ventana dirigió su atención hacia la voz, en el balcón de la ventana vecina estaba ella, Azula, una de las damas de compañía de la Princesa Kayo, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grises, era bonita pero al chico no le llamaba la atención, devolvió la vista a la negra noche.

—¿No deberías estar dormida o cuidando a la princesa? —le pregunto con voz seria, últimamente el shinobi era más serio, había madurado bastante en ese último año.

—No tengo sueño, tal vez si vienes a mi cuarto podríamos entretenernos juntos. —le dijo con voz seductora.

El rubio no entendió su indirecta y ella insistió, —ya sabes…

Naruto soltó un chillido haciendo un escándalo cuando entendió su gesto de acariciarse el borde del escote, la llamo loca porque hacerle tal ofrecimiento y se despidió diciendo que tenía novia.

—Supongo que con ella le puso los cuernos a la princesa. —murmuro aun sorprendido.

Espantado por aquella proposición indecente se tumbo en la cama, a Naruto no le gustaba que las mujeres le dijeran ese tipo de cosas, ya le había pasado varias veces y aunque no aceptara ni siquiera hablar con ellas, se sentía como si traicionara a Sakura.

"_Naruto esa mujer esa intentando abrir la puerta"._

Era Kurama quien le había hablado desde su interior, Naruto abrió los ojos.

—¿Eh?.

—Abre la puerta cariño.

Naruto arrugo la frente, ya no era un niño, era un chico de casi diecinueve años, entendía lo que la mujer pretendía que él le hiciera y no iba a pasar, la única mujer que le hacía tener malos pensamientos era Sakura-chan. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad.

—¿Qué es lo quieres mujer?. —le pregunto con enfado.

Ella se arrojo a sus brazos e intento besarlo en la boca pero Naruto la empujo y la mujer se enfado. —¿Qué te pasa?, ¿no ves que soy una dama?, no puedes tratarme de esa manera.

—¿Dama?, ya te he dicho que tengo novia.

Naruto entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta con el seguro, volvió a tumbarse en la cama decidido a marcharse mañana mismo de ese lugar, cerró los ojos para dormir, pero de pronto algo vino a su mente.

Una sonrisa boba se dibujo en su rostro. —Sakura-chan me beso. —murmuro tocándose los labios.

.

.

Después de haber hecho que el clon desapareciera Sakura se metió en la cama, volvió a tomar el libro entre sus manos e intento seguir con sus estudios pero no pasaba del mismo párrafo, por más que lo releía no dejaba de pensar en Naruto mientras frotaba la pieza de jade con forma de corazón.

—Que tonterías estoy pensando.

Culpo a Naruto por su insomnio y apago la luz, se durmió una hora después, el Uzumaki en el país del dulce no corrió con la misma suerte, estaba sentado en la silla sumergido en un extraño transe.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —grito asustándose cuando la puerta de la habitación fue derribada.

—Creímos que te había pasado algo, ¿Por qué no respondías? —le pregunto preocupado el Capitán Yamato.

Parpadeo varias veces y por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana debían ser como las once de la mañana.

—No los escuche. —respondió rascándose la nuca confundido, se sentía extraño.

—Hum, aséate, la Princesa Kayo nos ha invitado a compartir el desayuno con ella. —le comunico Kakashi.

Naruto soltó un bufido, —si estará esa mujer, su dama de compañía quiero que los dos se siente a cada lado de mi.

—¿Eso porque? —se extraño Yamato.

—Intento seducirme anoche. —respondió de mala gana.

Kakashi miro a Yamato y el castaño se quedo mudo, Hatake había visto a Yamato la noche anterior a eso de las once, teniendo relaciones sexuales con la mencionada, el capitán tuvo la clara impresión de que el albino de alguna manera se había enterado de su falta de seriedad, se suponía que Kakashi estaba de guardia hasta que se topo con aquello y fue más entretenido que leer sus novelas eróticas.

—Iré a dar una vuelta. —balbuceo Yamato avergonzado.

El castaño se marcho y Kakashi volvió su atención a Naruto, —Luces como sino fueras dormido.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza, en realidad no tenía idea de si había dormido o no, durante el desayuno se mantuvo distraído, se despidieron de la princesa y se marcharon hacia el país de los Demonios, no sería la primera vez que Naruto visitara ese lugar, en ese país se encontraba la Sacerdotisa Shion, aquella chica a la que habían protegido años atrás.

Shion le había enviado un mensaje con un ave mensajera solicitando su presencia inmediata, Naruto ignoraba que la rubia Sacerdotisa pretendía hacerlo cumplir la promesa de casarse con ella.

El país de los demonios se encuentra cerca del país de los Pantanos, estaban en tierra pantanosa cuando decidieron tomar un descanso, Yamato hizo uso de su jutsu de madera para construir un refugio. El y Kakashi jugaban truco con las cartas mientras Naruto suspiraba tumbado en el piso dentro de la casa de madera.

Llevaba todo el día suspirando sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, tenía que dormir y descansar, pero no lograba dejar de pensar en Haruno, de pronto una visión de Sakura desnuda apareció en su cabeza y casi lo hace sangrar por la nariz.

—Ese clon pervertido. —murmuro con diversión, no estaba celoso porque sabía que era él mismo quien la había visto.

.

Al otro día en la mañana, Naruto seguía en la misma situación, no durmió nada y por más que intentaba concentrarse en otras cosas, no hacía más que suspirar y pensar en su novia, eso estaba afectando su trabajo, con mucha vergüenza y la esperanza de encontrar una solución, tuvo que contarle lo que hizo a Kakashi.

—Naruto, recuerda que cada clon poseen la misma capacidad de razonamiento del que los crea, son capaces de ganar experiencia, vivir, aprender y aunque sus sentimientos son los mismos que los tuyos pueden desarrollar una personalidad propia, también sentimientos diferentes a los tuyos.

—¿Está queriendo decir que ese clon no era yo mismo?. —pregunto el rubio confundido.

—Humm… bueno si lo ves desde ese punto, es algo parecido. —reconoció el albino.

Naruto apretó los puños furioso, —¡él desgraciado vio a Sakura-chan desnuda!, ¡antes que yo!, —masculló respirando con dificulta de la rabia que sentía –¡ese maldito!. —gruño entre dientes.

Hatake sonrió bajo su tapa boca, era gracioso ver a Naruto sintiendo celos de él mismo.

—Humm, por lo que me contaste, parece que tu clon está enamorado de Sakura, pero al parecer de una manera más intensa que el original, es decir tu.

—¡¿Cómo dice?! —protesto Naruto.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera seguir con su teoría, el capitán Yamato se acerco a ellos, —Naruto me ha llegado una carta de Konoha, la Hokage quiere que desaparezcas los clones que están en Otogakure y el país de los bosques.

Uzumaki había enviado clones para adelantar su labor y acabar más pronto con la misión, estos clones estaban antes de que él creara al que envío a llevarle el presente a Sakura.

—¿Eso porque? —pregunto Naruto aun enojado por lo del clon enamorado de su novia.

—Dice que se están comportando de una manera extraña.—agrego el castaño.

El chico arrugo la frente, —¿qué fue lo que hicieron?

Kakashi se froto la barbilla pensativo, —tal vez lo del clon enamorado esta afectándolos a todos. —especulo el albino.

—¿Clon enamorado? —pregunto sin entender Yamato.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, Kakashi le conto lo de Sakura y el clon de Naruto y el ANBU luego de mirarlo con sus ojos que dan miedo, expreso su teoría.

—Es muy posible que esto sea como una epidemia, recordemos que todos tienen el chakra de Kurama, todos están conectados.

El capitán que acaba de mencionarlo y Naruto enseguida escucho la voz de Kurama en su interior.

"_Naruto, tienes que hacer algo, no soporto tanto amor, estoy asqueado"._

_Viejo lo siento, ¿dime qué debo hacer? _

_Saca tus clones libéralos, eso dividirá tu chakra y parte del mío, creo que eso al menos servirá para mejorar mi estado, también el tuyo._

—¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Un centenar de clones aparecieron y la sensación de relajación fue inmediata, ese amor insoportable, ahora parecía ser soportable, Naruto busco entre ellos al atrevido.

—¡¿Donde estas miserable?!.

Empujada a cada clon buscando al culpable.

—¿Que está haciendo? —pregunto Yamato sin entender, Naruto parecía un loco.

—Hum… creo que busca al que vio a Sakura desnuda. —opino Hatake.

—¡Eres tú lo sé porque estas suspirando igual que yo hace un momento!. —chillo levantando a uno del cuello.

Yamato y Kakashi no pudieron evitar reírse de la situación tan extraña, de hecho todos los clones suspiraban a su alrededor, pero de entre ellos surgió uno que a pesar de ser idéntico a Naruto y tener su misma voz, hablo en un tono diferente.

—Soy yo a quien buscas, —hablo el clon y Naruto soltó al otro, —déjanos en paz no te hemos hecho nada.

—¿Nada?, ¡VISTE A SAKURA-CHAN DESNUDA Y LA BESASTE!. —grito como un demente.

El clon se encogió de hombros —No hice nada malo, amo a Sakura-chan.

Uzumaki se desespero.

—NO, ¡deja de hablar de ella!, ¡es MI NOVIA!, ¿escuchaste?, MIA, si te beso fue para que yo sintiera su beso. —explico alterado.

El clon sonrió con aire presumido, —igual fui yo quien saboreo sus labios y sintió su cuerpo.

Naruto ya no lo soporto más y empezó a luchar contra su creación, pero sus movimientos eran idénticos. —ella dijo que me prefería a mí. —comento el clon.

—¡No dijo eso! —chillo intentando propinarle un golpe pero pensaban igual y el clon los esquivaba.

—No estabas allí, puedo retener mis pensamientos y no mostrártelos, ¿porque crees que tardaste horas en saber que la vi desnuda?.

Naruto se detuvo, aquello debía ser una pesadilla, ese clon no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿O sí?.

—Fui yo quien sintió la pasión de su beso, amo a Sakura-chan y ella a mí.

—¡MALDITO!.

De un certero golpe Naruto lo desapareció y furioso por todas las cosas que tuvo que escuchar se alejo hacia el bosque haciendo que todos los clones también se sintieran furiosos. Era como una epidemia de amor y rabia.

.

.

—¿Sakura y ese collar tan bonito? —le pregunto Tenten.

Las chicas y ellas estaban metidas en una laguna, de un lado la cascada echaba agua fría y del otro agua caliente, al mezclarse de manera natural el agua quedaba tibia, Tenten había descubierto el lugar un día mientras entrenada con Lee y Neji.

Haruno se toco el collar. —me lo regalo Naruto.

—¡¿Naruto ya regreso?! —preguntaron todas armando un alboroto.

—No, envió a uno de sus clones.

Ino le dio un codazo por las costillas a la pelirosa, —ayer a las ocho de la noche no lo tenias, eso quiere decir que llego tarde, hecha el cuento como es.

Una vena apareció en la frente de la pelirosada, —¡¿que cuento?!. —gruño.

La Yamanaka sonrió con malicia. –-Lo hiciste con el clon. —lo dijo como si la acusara.

—¡¿Lo hiciste? —exclamo asombradas la castaña.

Sakura se ruborizo, Hinata se puso pálida, Ino se mordió la lengua con impaciencia y Tenten pregunto.

—Los clones tienen ya sabes… ¿copian todo exactamente igual al original?, ¿tienen su cosita por donde orinan?.

Sakura exploto indignada, Ino se echo a reír con fuerza.

—¿Qué les pasa?, ¡por supuesto que no lo hice ni con el clon, ni con el original!. —aclaro enojada.

Hinata soltó el aire de sus pulmones aliviada, Ino chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y Tenten se rió del gesto de la rubia.

.

.

Un rasengan había impactado contra un árbol dejando un camino de destrucción a su paso, cuando Yamato se le acerco, el Jinchuriki estaba que si lo pinchaban con una aguja no le salía sangre, el Capitán nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

—Naruto, —comenzó con voz tranquilizadora, —tus clones destrozaron nuestro refugio, tu ira los está afectado, tienes que hacerlos desaparecer.

—¿Es que no puedo estar un minuto en paz?. —hablo con amargura.

Hizo desaparecer todos los clones e inmediatamente sintió que lo invadía una sensación de angustia y desamor, ya a altas horas de la noche no podía dormir y Karama estaba enojado.

"_Divide tu chakra no soporto esto"_

"_No quiero ver a ese maldito"._

"_Si no sacas tu clones te matare"._

"_No puedes matarme, también morirías"_

"_Pero puedo puyarte un pulmón o el hígado"_

Finalmente a las tres de la mañana Naruto dividió su chakra sacando veinte clones, y como si fuera una maldición su clon favorito apareció entre ellos.

—¡Estoy listo para llevarle lo que sea a mi Sakura-chan!. —exclamo con mucha energía el clon.

—¡Ustedes, atenlo! —le ordeno a los clones.

Estos obedecieron a Naruto y ataron al clon traidor dejándolo como un gusano tirado en el suelo, dejo a los clones cuidando al traidor y finalmente Naruto logro dormir, a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó, la curda realidad lo golpeo, ninguno de sus clones estaba presente, todos había huido como traidores y ya sabía a dónde se dirigían.

Apretó ambos puños. —No lo permitiré.


	3. Todos quieren a Sakura-chan

N/A: Me alegra saber que la historia les está gustando y agradezco mucho el apoyo que le dan al fanfic, aquí un capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste. XD

* * *

><p>"<strong>El clon enamorado"<strong>

** By ASUKA02 **

**Cap. 3: ¡Todos quieren a Sakura-chan!**

**.**

**.**

Un grupo de cuatro kunoichis disfrutaba de un baño en el rió, cada una pertenecía a un equipo diferente, era verano y el calor las había obligado a darse un chapuzón en el río más cercano de Konoha. Todas disfrutaban del baño menos Hinata, la cual se sentía avergonzada de que sus pechos flotaran en el agua, tenia las mejillas rojas y ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Hinata tienes que presentarme a ese primo tan guapo que tienes, —comento Ino, la Hyuga se sintió triste al recordar a Neji y la rubia se apresuro a aclarar, —me refiero a Tokuma Hyūga.

—Está muy mayor para ti —opino Sakura.

—¡No voy a casarme con él solo quiero conocerlo!.—replico la rubia como si la fueran regañado.

Tenten soltó una risita, era muy común que esas dos discutieran por todo, pero que nadie se atreviera a hablar mal de alguna frente a la otra, porque enfurecían, en pocas palabras solo Ino podía criticar a Sakura y viceversa.

—Si esta guapo, pero creo que está saliendo con una chica de acá de la aldea. —comento la castaña.

—¡¿Con quién?! —se escandalizo la rubia, tenia bien pillado al chico y no lo había visto salir con nadie, al menos no con alguna chica.

Se escucho un ruido de una rama partiéndose y de pronto algo cayó en el agua haciendo una onda expansiva y salpicándolas a todas, mejor dicho alguien, Sakura frunció el ceño cuando vio a Sai todo empapado, Hinata se ruborizo intensamente e inmediatamente se hundió dejando al descubierto solo de la nariz para arriba.

—¡Sai, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?!. —le grito la pelirosada, todas estaban en trajes de baños, la piel pálida del shinobi se torno rosada.

—Yo estaba aquí primero, luego ustedes llegaron y pensé que si bajaba del árbol iban a golpearme, pensando mal de mí. —se apresuro a explicar.

—Si claro, como si no supiera que viniste a espiar a Ino. —lo fastidio Haruno.

El ninja que dibuja negó rápidamente.

—¿Te atreves insinuar que no te gusto? —pregunto la rubia herida en su orgullo.

Sai se sintió abrumado Yamanaka lo veía con ojos llameantes, Tenten trato de calmarla, Hinata seguía haciendo chocar su respiración contra el agua, Sakura comenzó a salir del río y envolvió rápidamente una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

Sai fue salvado de tener que responder, pues un chico que parecía más bien el demonio de Tasmania llego enojadísimo.

—¡Aquí estas condenado pervertido, no te acerques a Hinata!. —grito Kiba llegando montado sobre Akamaru, todas lo miraron con expresiones de sorpresa comprendiendo a donde iba la cosa.

—Kiba-kun. —balbuceo la Hyuga abochornándose a más no poder.

–¡Vaya sorpresa! —Exclamo Tenten —Kiba y tú están saliendo y lo tenías bien guardadito.

—Así que no eres tan santa, ¿y desde cuando están saliendo? —pregunto Yamanaka.

La de ojos blancos negó rápidamente con la cabeza y Sakura se sintió decepcionada, para nadie era un secreto que Hinata se desmayaba por Naruto y a Haruno no le gustaba que otras chicas miraran al rubio y mucho menos que soñaran con tener hijos con él. Kiba no lo negó se apresuro a arrastrar a Sai con él.

—¡¿Que no sabes que es malo espiar a chicas ajenas?!.

—Yo no estaba espiando ya lo he explicado. —se defendió Sai.

Sakura negó con la cabeza viéndolos alejarse, desde que la guerra termino Sai no quiso volver a la Raíz, prefirió quedarse en el equipo ocupando el puesto que antes era de Sasuke, el Uchiha tenía su propio equipo con Karin y Jūgo, Suigetsu por su parte se había marchado de la aldea para según él reunir las las siete espadas de la aldea oculta de la niebla y convertirse en el líder de los nuevos espadachines.

Pero en el último mes, el Uchiha estaba en Kumogakure pagando por haberle quitado el brazo al Raikage, quiero decir siendo entrenado, Sakura no sabía que exactamente hacia, pero Karin y Jūgo estaban con él.

—¿A dónde vas?, —le pregunto Ino al verla comenzar a ponerse la ropa sobre el traje de baño mojado, no iba a arriesgarse a que otro chico las estuviera viendo. —a casa, debo seguir estudiando.

—¡Jo!, Sakura que aburrida te has vuelto, ¿acaso le prometiste a Naruto ser una niña estudiosa?. —se burlo la rubia. —hasta estará poniéndote los cuernos por allá y tu aquí esperándole.

Sakura bufo, —la envidia que te mata.

Naruto, el niño que creció despreciado y humillado, se había convertido en el chico ideal de muchas mujeres, pero ya no era libre y Sakura era respetada al igual que temida, luego de responderle a Ino se arrepintió, pues allí estaba Hinata probablemente con el corazón herido.

—Me marcho luego nos vemos. —agrego evitando mirarla.

Cuando Haruno se dirigía a su casa, cuatro Narutos le cerraron el paso, eso la alegro y desconcertó al mismo tiempo. —¿Eh?, ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?.

—¡Hemos venido porque te queremos! —exclamo con alegría uno de los clones.

—Más que eso. —confirmo otro con rotundidad, este era el clon que había besado a Sakura y el que se había alzado como líder.

Otro clon se acerco mucho a la cara de Haruno haciéndola dar un paso atrás.

—¿Porque traes el pelo mojado?, deberías cuidar más tu lindo cabello, —comento echando un vistazo al cabello de la joven tomando un mechón entre sus dedos, —¿me permitirías pintarte las uñas?, ¡uh, me encanta el maquillaje!.

Sakura lo miro como si se fuera vuelto loco, si que se notaba que le gustaba el maquillaje, tenía rímel en las pestañas y rubor en las mejillas, con cuerpo de hombre y las vestimentas de Naruto, era Naruto con gestos bastante afeminados. De los veinte clones solo habían sobrevivido cuatro, celosos unos de los otros habían luchado entre ellos, estos cuatros se aliaron para acabar con los anteriores.

—Errr… el Naruto real se está acercando lo puedo sentir, va a matarnos. —se preocupo el ultimo clon con aire decaído.

Sakura parpadeo varias veces sin entender nada, el verdadero Naruto apareció como un rayo, venia transformado en el modo Kurama, dejo de alumbrar y grito.

—¡SAKURA-CHAN!, ¡YO SOY EL REAL NO LES CREAS NADA DE LO QUE TE DIGAN!

Ella observo los cinco rubios —¿Naruto?. —murmuro sin saber qué hacer, pero él se enfrascó en una disputa con sus clones.

Se golpeaban frente a ella como si tal cual Haruno fuera un fantasma, no le prestaban ninguna atención.

—¡Hey que alguien me explique qué pasa aquí!. —exigió saber la de pelo rosa.

Los cinco Narutos se detuvieron un momento para verla.

—¡Quieren robarme tu amor Sakura-chan! —Chillo el Naruto real, Sakura levanto ambas cejas, —¡no quieren desaparecer, no siguen mis órdenes!.

—Nos tratas mal, solo queremos que la compartas. —interfirió uno de los clones.

El Uzumaki real cansado de que sus copias imitaran sus movimientos se transformo en el modo bijuu otra vez, pero Sakura lo detuvo tirando de su brazo.

—¡No soy un objeto, sigo estando aquí!. —replico indignada.

—Err… sabía que esto pasaría, que ella se enojaría. —se entristeció el clon deprimido.

—Suéltame Sakura-chan acabare con todos.

Sakura quería gritar y huir de allí estaba estresada con tantos rubios, pero lo que hizo fue abrazar a su novio dejándolo desconcertado, tanto que él había deseado ese abrazo y justo tenían que estar allí aquellos miserables, Naruto les lanzó una mirada rabiosa y envolvió a la kunoichi con sus brazos. Olfateo el olor a rosas de los cabellos rosados, ese aroma que estañaba tanto, eso acto lo tranquilizaba, lo hacía sentirse en paz.

—¿Te hicieron algo esos desgraciados?

Ella negó rompiendo el abrazo lentamente, los clones permanecían callados como si se fueran conectados al abrazo con solo contemplarlo, ellos podían decidir qué cosas querían sentir de su original y evidentemente todos querían sentir a Sakura.

—Naruto, ¿explícame que pasa?, —le pidió Haruno, el rubio abrió la boca y todos los demás hablaron a la vez, —¡JODER SE CALLAN TODOS!, solo hablara el verdadero Naruto.

Ningún clon se atrevió a oponerse a una Haruno enfadada, Uzumaki le explico a Sakura todo y ella seguía sin entender cómo podía suceder algo así, con ese simple beso le había ocasionado un gran problema al futuro Hokage.

—¿Entonces estas queriendo decir que ellos están enamorados de mi?. —pregunto aun confundida.

Uzumaki gruño —si, son unos malditos traidores.

Haruno los miro como si les tuviera miedo, podía soportar a un Naruto tras de ella, ¡pero a cinco!, era una locura –¡queremos una cita!. —exigieron las copias.

—¡Lo que van a tener es la muerte, y lo voy a disfrutar! —grito el jinchuriki enfureciendo otra vez.

Salto para golpearlos pero Sakura se apresuro a detenerlo jalándolo de la chaqueta —déjame que yo hable con ellos. —propuso la chica.

–¡No, ellos tienen que desaparecer!.—se opuso tercamente.

Cinco minutos después los clones estaban felices y Naruto estaba muy enojado con Sakura, tanto que se marcho ofendido, los clones se quedaron con Haruno, quien los llevo a casa de Sai para que se quedaran con él, el dibujante los acepto pero la verdad no comprendía bien el asunto.

—¿A dónde vas?, —le pregunto el clon más osado.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos irritada, —a mi casa, ustedes se quedan aquí y ni se les ocurra seguirme porque si lo hacen se olvidan de la cita.

Haruno se marcho, llego a su casa se quito el traje de baño húmedo y se vistió con ropa seca, su falda azul y la camisa blanca con el chaleco vinotinto, tenía muchos chalecos iguales a ese. No quería perder tiempo pero le incomodaba la ropa húmeda, solucionado el problema se fue directo hasta la casa del rubio, toco la puerta durante un rato y nada, lo pensó un momento, Naruto no era de los que se echaban a morir cuando algo no salía como esperaba.

—Seguro fue a comer ramen.

Y no se equivoco, encontró a Naruto degustando su platillo favorito en Ichiraku-ramen, se sentó en la silla que estaba vacía junto al rubio y dijo.

—Creí que estarías de camino a casa de Sai para asesinar a tus clones.

—Hup, así que están en casa de Sai. —murmuro apretando los puños.

Sakura torció la boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado demás, —Naruto tenemos que hablar.

—¿Que me vas a decir?, ya has elegido a mis clones antes que a mí, tendrás citas con ellos y conmigo ni siquiera has tenido una. —respondió con amargura.

Él estaba molesto de verdad y eso preocupo a la pelirrosada, —voy a sacarte de este problema solo debes confiar en mí y dejar de ser tan obstinado.

—No necesito que me ayudes, yo lo solucionare.

—¿Si? ¿Cómo?, enemistándote con ellos, estoy segura que puedes acabar con ellos, ¿pero acaso vas a estar todo el tiempo muriendo de amor por mí?.

Ayame quien traía otro plato para el héroe levanto ambas cejas al escucharlos, pero ellos ni la notaron.

—No, Naruto quiero que estés en paz, no quiero convertirme en una molestia para ti, quiero que vueltas a poder sacar tus clones cuando quieras, que te obedezcan.

Naruto lo medito un momento.

—Está bien Sakura-chan, te dejare tener citas con ellos, pero no los puedes besar. —le advirtió seriamente.

Ella sonrió le gustaba cuando Naruto se ponía todo celoso, se veía más atractivo. —no habrá besos lo prometo, ahora, ¿vas a invitarme a comer algo o que?.

—Pide lo que quieras. —respondió a un serio.

Sakura arrimo su asiento más hacia el joven —Olvida a tus clones por un momento, te extrañado mucho, ¿aun te falta mucho para que termines?.

Mientras comían Sakura puso al día a Naruto sobre las cosas en la villa, cuanto terminaron de comer, fueron a comprar algunos obsequios para los padres de Haruno, ya que el rubio en su afán por regresar a Konoha los había olvidado en el país del Dulce.

—Como tú me has regalado este collar, —comento tocando el corazón de jade, —yo te regalare esto.

—Ah, Sakura-chan, ¿un peluche?, soy un hombre no un niño.

Ella sonrió divertida —No es cualquier peluche, es un Kurama bebé, ¿no te parece adorable?

Después de la guerra todos los bijuus ya no eran vistos con malos ojos, incluso eran admirados y representados en una gran variedad de objetos, había franelas con sus dibujos.

—Yo no creo que a Kurama le agrade que lo ponga de bebito. —opino el rubio.

Naruto tomo el muñeco entre sus manos y moviéndolo juguetonamente frente a la cara de la chica hizo como que el peluche besaba una mejilla de Haruno, —quiero que tú lo tengas para que sueñes conmigo todos los días.

—Querrás decir todas las noches, yo no duermo de día.

—Da igual, ¿conmigo siempre Sakura-chan?

Ella aparto el peluche, Naruto rodeo la cintura de la joven con sus brazos, Sakura acerco su rostro al masculino, pero una voz conocida se alzo desvaneciendo el momento romántico.

—¡Naruto!, ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí?!

Rompieron el abrazo y vieron a la Hokage observándolos de manera severa, Naruto ignoro a Tsunade.

—Señora queremos el peluche —hablo el jinchuriki pagándole a la encargada del local, luego le dio el muñeco a la pelirosa diciéndole —Sakura-chan, ya regreso sigue eligiendo los regalos para tus padres.

La kunoichi abrazo el peluche con una mano mientras observaba a Naruto hablar con Lady Tsunade, él movía ambas manos explicando su estadía allí, no escuchaba nada pero si sabía lo que estaban hablando.

—Tienes que cumplir el cronograma Naruto, no puedes mesclar tu vida amorosa con tus deberes, prometiste traer la paz, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?.

Naruto se sintió indignado, nadie podía decir que no ponía empeño en todo lo que hacía, luchaba por la paz del mundo, quería construir un mundo seguro para que todos pudieran vivir sin miedo, para que Sakura-chan se sintiera orgullosa y no lo rechaza el día que le pidiera matrimonio.

—¡¿Que no lo entiendes?!, ¡mis clones están intentando ligar con Sakura-chan y yo no puedo detenerlos!.


	4. El clon depresivo

**N/A: **En este capítulo comienza el rollo de las citas con los clones, XD muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, una historia apoyada es una historia que avanza rápido. No leemos en el siguiente.

* * *

><p>"<strong>El clon enamorado" <strong>

**By ASUKA02 **

**Cap. 4: El clon depresivo**

**.**

**.**

Después de convencer a la Hokage de que dejara a Naruto quedarse en Konoha hasta que solucionan el problema, Sakura y el rubio compraron los obsequios para los padres de Haruno y se marcharon en dirección a la casa de la pelirosa. Por el camino el shinobi pensaba en que tenía muchas ganas de besar a su novia, pero también no quería mostrarse blando y que ella creyera que tendría el control sobre el asunto de los clones.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica, una vivienda de dos pisos, era sencilla pero muy bonita, de color crema y construida en su totalidad de madera, en las paredes habían fotos familiares, por más que Sakura quitaba las donde salía de bebé su madre siempre volvía a colgarlas, era una de las desventajas de ser hija única, teniendo un hermano las cosas serian más sencillas, eso creía ella.

Naruto se detuvo para ver las adorables fotos, pero ella, avergonzada lo jalo del brazo conduciéndolo hasta el mueble y lo empujo diciéndole —quédate aquí, iré a ver quien está en casa.

Se perdió de su vista y Naruto espero allí hasta que ella regreso, —no hay nadie.

Uzumaki se rasco la nunca, se le ocurrían algunas cosas que quería hacer ahora que sus futuros suegros no estaban, pero seguía pensando que debía mantenerse serio. Haruno se sentó a su lado y lo observo de reojo, espero a que él hiciera algo, pero nada, los dos pensaban en que debían besarse antes que llegaran los padres de la joven, ¿pero cómo iniciar la cosa?. Todavía eran más amigos que novios, cuando el cumpleaños de Sakura fue más sencillo porque el ruido de la música les impedía hablar y ella simplemente lo beso.

—No disfrutare las citas con tus clones. —comento ella, Naruto se sintió enojado al recordar a los traidores.

—¿Y qué tal si te engañan?, te confundes y crees que soy yo y te besan. —especulo cruzado de brazos.

Ella doblo una pierna sobre el mueble, quedando de lado y así poder verle la cara. —Se reconocer a sus clones, su pelo es un grado más claro que el tuyo, casi no se nota. —Estiro la mano y toco el cabello del joven, él cerró los ojos ante esa caricia, —y no tienen sabor.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe —¿Que quieres decir con sabor?. —inquirió con voz rustica.

Sakura dudo en si contarle ese detalle u olvidar el asunto por la paz —Pues…el beso, el beso que le di a tu clon, no tenía sabor.

Uzumaki desconfiado achico los ojos reduciéndolos a dos pequeñas rendijas, —Hmp, no necesitaba saberlo, —hizo una pausa —nunca me has besado de esa manera. —articulo completamente enfadado.

Al parecer Sakura siempre llevaría el control de la relación.

—Eso podemos solucionarlo ahora mismo. —propuso ella.

Se acerco al shinobi y Naruto a pesar de seguir molesto no la aparto, juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso, pero bebía ser mejor o igual al del clon, cuando ella separo los dientes Uzumaki no dudo en adentrarse en su boca y usar su lengua, podrían ser amigos desde hace años pero se besaban sin timidez.

Sakura estaba prácticamente sobre él y Naruto no pudo resistir las ganas de tocarla, casi dos años de noviazgo a larga distancia hacia que tuviera muchos deseos reprimidos, cuando ella sintió la mano del rubio subiendo lentamente por su muslo capturo la mano atrevida y rompió el beso.

—¿Quieres que te saque los dientes? —le pregunto enseñándole un puño, él negó con la cabeza asustado y ella soltó una risita dándole a entender que solo bromeaba, —ya no tienes nada que envidiarle a tu clon.

Naruto quiso decirle que el clon la había visto desnuda, pero guardo silencio, ella bajo el puño y le arreglo en cuello de la chaqueta, la piel de Sakura era tan suave que soñaría recordando esa piel.

—Hay torta en la nevera iré p…

—No quiero. —la interrumpió impidiéndole que se apartara de él. —Sakura-chan, ¿porque no me golpeaste cuando toque tu pierna?.

Naruto no tenia tacto para decir muchas cosas, Sakura arrugo la frente, —¿Querías que te golpeara?.

—Ahora me has creado un conflicto existencial de si debería avanzar o no —respondió a manera de broma.

Sakura se preparo. —Bien, te ayudare con eso.

Naruto no dejo que alzara su puño, ni que se apartara de él, la rodeo de la cintura haciéndola sentarse en sus piernas, Haruno abrió los ojos sorprendida por este otro atrevimiento, era obvio que Naruto sentía deseo hacia ella y eso le gustaba, pero no se sentía totalmente cómoda.

—Eh, Naruto, si mis padres nos ven…

Uzumaki apoyo su frente en la de Sakura y a ella se le olvido lo que estaba diciendo. —Sakura-chan, no quiero compartirte. —susurro.

—Pero si no me vas a compartir, son parte de ti…

Naruto no la dejo seguir se adueño de sus labios y se reconforto con el sabor de su boca, —Naruto mis padres…

Era demasiado tiempo queriendo tenerla así, el beso ya era erótico cuando la puerta que daba a la calle se abrió y Sakura salto por un lado y Naruto se quedo paralizado.

—¡Naruto!, ¡¿muchacho cuando regresaste?! —exclamó Kizashi alegremente.

Afortunadamente no los vieron besándose.

A Naruto la sorpresa y el susto hizo que el cerebro se le congelara y cara se le pusiera azul, Sakura no quería estar allí, trato de disimular revisando las bolsas de las compras. —Naruto regreso hoy, pero solo será temporal. —explico ella.

—¿Hubo algún problema con tu misión? —pregunto la señora Mebuki.

El jinchuriki se rasco la nunca, aun sentía el sabor de Sakura en la boca, pero el calorcito que había sentido en sus pantalones desapareció por completo, ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba en Konoha, del susto casi había olvidado su nombre, menos mal Sakura había sido rápida en apartarse porque de haber sido por él seguirán allí y probablemente ahora mismo la señora Mebuki lo tendría colgado de los genitales.

A falta de palabras del rubio Sakura respondió. —solo vino a visitarme pero se irá en unos días.

Naruto arrugo la frente recordando a los clones, —ojala fuera solo a eso. —murmuro, ella le lanzo una mirada de advertencia para que no mencionara lo de los clones. —¡no resistía las ganas de ver a Sakura-chan! —agrego con su habitual alegría, una que ella no había visto desde el día de su cumpleaños cuando lo presento a sus padres como novio.

—También les he traído unos regalos. —añadió felizmente.

—¡Entonces que esperas muchacho!, ¡entrégame el mío!. —exclamo Kizashi alegremente.

La señora Mebuki recibió un juego de copas lujosas y Kizashi una camisa elegante, no hubo forma de que Sakura convenciera a Naruto de haber comprado algo más económico, él simplemente quería lucirse y agradar a los padres de ella. Algo que ya no era necesario porque lo aceptaba por ser un héroe y porque su amor por Sakura era genuino y eso hasta los padres de Sakura lo notaban.

El jinchuriki se quedo a cenar y se marcho cuando se hizo de noche, esa noche se durmió con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, ni siquiera recordó la existencia de sus copias.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sai observaba a los cuatro clones de Naruto discutir sobre quién sería el primero en tener una cita con Sakura-chan, el pelinegro desde que Sakura se los trajo, no había dejado de analizarlos y tomar notas en una libreta como si fueran parte de un experimento científico.

Extrañamente ninguno de los clones quería ser el primero, Sai estaba seguro que el verdadero Naruto no pondría tantas pegas para salir con su compañera de equipo.

—Yo necesito más tiempo para comprar un traje lindo para mi cita, —comunico el clon afeminado batiendo sus largas pestañas.

Uno de los clones se dio un golpe en el pecho con orgullo —¡Jeje... yo no necesito de ropa diferente, conquistare a Sakura-chan con mi súper plan de diversión, quedara loca por mí, ya se enteran jejeje! —se ufano alegremente, era todo un ruidoso.

A Sai le quedo claro que ese Naruto era un fanfarrón.

—Esto no va a funcionar, Sakura-chan a la final se quedara con el Naruto real y habremos perdido el tiempo. —comento un clon ya derrotando ante la situación que se presentaba.

—¡No comiences con tu pesimismo! —le advirtió enseñándole un puño el clon hablador.

Sai observo al clon deprimido en una esquina, el pelinegro estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a Naruto rendirse ante nada, menos en una causa que aun no comenzaba.

El clon que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo midiendo a cada uno de sus rivales, el mismo que Sakura beso, se levanto y hablo en un tono de voz tranquilo pero autoritario.

—Ya lo he decidido, el primero en tener una cita con Sakura-chan serás tú.

Señalo al clon que había estado quejándose hace un minuto, ese clon pesimista que solía mantener la mirada lejos de los ojos de los demás.

—Está bien, —acepto resignado.

.  
>.<p>

Frente a la casa de la pelirosada, Haruno se encontraba esperando a que uno de los clones de Naruto viniera por ella, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que terminaría saliendo con un reflejo de Naruto. Salió de sus meditaciones cuando un chico rubio con aire decaído se presento frente a ella.

—Sakura-chan. —saludo en un murmullo.

—¿Que tienes? te ves mal. —se preocupo caminando hacia él.

—Yo soy así Sakura-chan, si no quieres salir conmigo no hay problema. —respondió con aire tristón.

Se giro para marcharse y ella frunció el ceño, el Naruto que conocía jamás renunciaría a una cita con ella.

—Te regalo una hora de mi vida, ¿y la rechazas?, —dijo picada.

Él se volvió hacia ella pero esquivo los ojos verdes, Sakura noto ese detalle pero no le dio importancia, —No es rechazar, es que no quiero que te aburras conmigo.

Ella resoplo, —¿aburrirme?, lo dudo querido baka, vamos, seguro que piensas llevarme al Ichiraku-ramen.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro, en completo silencio, la calle estaba despejada apenas unas pocas personas caminaban, pero cada uno los saludaban al verlos pasar, haciéndoles preguntas al rubio, que él solo respondía con un movimiento de cabeza, Haruno tenía que contestar por él. Era una día pacifico con el cielo azul celeste y las nubes blanquísimas, Sakura conocía tanto a Naruto, que le molestaba la actitud tan derrotista de su acompañante.

—Así como estas ya hasta me estas contagiado tus malas vibras Naruto. —comento por hablar de algo.

—Lo siento. —se disculpo apesadumbrado.

—¿Que sientes? —le pregunto con curiosidad.

—Esto, hacerte perder el tiempo conmigo.

Sakura se detuvo y él la imito, —ya me lo has hecho perder en otras oportunidades, pero esta vez yo lo he elegido.

El clon esquivo su mirada y vio el parque donde de niño solía sentarse allí a ver a los niños jugar felices con sus juguetes y amiguitos. Sakura noto que miraba el parque y lo invito a dirigirse a ese lugar, se sentaron en los columpios y el clon comenzó a hablar.

—Se que a la final, todos los clones desapareceremos y tú te quedaras con Naruto.

Ella sonrió levemente —yo no sé si me vaya a quedar con algún Naruto, podría elegirte a ti si al menos sonrieras mas.

¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con el clon de Naruto?, para Sakura el principal atractivo del rubio siempre fue su impecable sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de vida.

—¿Sonriera más?, —repitió como si no entendiera, —no tengo motivos para sonreír.

Sakura entorno los ojos, se le hacía tan raro escucharlo hablar en ese tono y decir esas cosas, se meció lentamente en el columpio y ella misma sonrió, por un momento el clon se quedo prendado de su linda sonrisa, pero sus ojos azules no se atrevieron a encontrarse con los de ella.

—Porque no me cuentas que es lo que más te entristece. —propuso ella.

La copia de Naruto se desinflo ante sus ojos, —ahora mismo me entristece ser un clon y no el real, que tu estés aquí solo por obligación.

Ante ese argumento tan sincero Sakura tardo un poco en poder decir algo, no se le ocurría ninguna palabra de aliento.

—Ok, dejando de lado ese hecho, ¿qué otra cosa te entristece?

—Cuando voy a una misión contigo o con los demás, me siento muy bien porque estoy acompañado, pero cuando la misión termina, todos se van a sus casas con sus familias y yo vuelvo a estar solo.

Sakura se sintió mal por ese hecho, mientras ella se quejaba de sus padres Naruto anhelaba una familia, se prometió hacer algo ante ese problema, algo así como darle hijos cuando se casaran, si es que eso sucedía alguna vez, ya no se podía imaginar casada con alguien más.

—Tu padre era un héroe grandioso. —Comento Haruno para animarlo, —seguro que tu madre también lo fue.

El clon sonrió levemente y paso la siguiente hora contándole a Sakura la historia de cómo se habían enamorado sus padres, de cómo su mamá nunca había prestado atención a su padre, sino hasta que Minato siendo aun unos niños rescato a Kushina de unos secuestradores.

Haruno había dejado de sentir aquella rareza de estar conversando con un clon, estaba encantada escuchando una historia que probablemente Naruto jamás le contaría.

—Sabes Naruto, no creo que ninguno de los otros clones supere esta cita. —comento alegremente.

—¿Por qué?, no hemos hecho nada. —pregunto extrañado.

—A ti tal vez te parezca poco, pero para mí significa mucho saber más sobre los orígenes de Naruto, también el hecho de que hayas abierto tu corazón conmigo. —respondió agradecida.

—Un clon no tiene corazón. —respondió con mucho pesar.

—Pues entonces tú eres un clon especial, porque tienes corazón y uno muy bondadoso.

Por primera vez desde que había sido creado, la copia de Naruto sonrió con sinceridad y Sakura se sintió feliz de haber motivado esa sonrisa.

—¿También se lo dirás a los demás? —pregunto él con algo de desconfianza.

Sakura se puso de pie, —te doy mi palabra que serás mi preferido.

Él soltó el aire de sus pulmones y dejo caer sus hombros desanimado nuevamente, le resultaba difícil de creer que una kunoichi tan bonita como Sakura pudiera tener sentimientos por él, un clon de un chico que toda la vida había sido despreciado.

—Se cual será tu Naruto preferido. —comento apretando las cadenas del columpio.

Sakura entorno los ojos y se volvió a sentar en el columpio vacio, al parecer su cita iba a irse toda en consolar al joven, pero algo si le quedo claro, este clon mantenía muy presente el pasado de Naruto.

—¿Cual según tu será mi Naruto favorito?. —pregunto con curiosidad.

—El Naruto más decidido, nuestro jefe.

Era cierto a Sakura le atraía muchísimo esa actitud tan líder de Naruto, lo hacía ver más adulto, mas varonil y más interesante, sobre todo cuando se enojaba.

—No conoces tan bien a las mujeres, de hecho no las conoces nada, a nosotras también nos gusta ser protectoras, —jalo las cadenas del joven para que dejara de moverse inquieto —también nos gusta protegerlos.

El clon la miro a los ojos por primera vez y Sakura pudo ver en ellos la necesidad de ser querido, el rubio se acerco poco a poco a su rostro y Haruno no tuvo corazón para apartarse, tampoco voluntad cuando él junto sus labios en un dulce besó, movió los labios lentamente y el chico soltó las cadenas del columpio para posar sus manos el que rostro de la chica.

—Que fácil te resulta romper tus promesas Sakura-chan.

Sakura se aparto bruscamente del clon y vio al Naruto real en medio de la calle, se veía enojado, pero más que enfadado parecía dolido.


	5. El clon presumido

**N/A: **como hoy finalmente comienza la nueva temporada de Vikingos, pasó a actualizar más temprano, agradezco a las personas que se toman el tiempo de comentar, los favoritos y los follows. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, 8 páginas de Word, espero no se aburran.

* * *

><p>"<strong>El clon enamorado" <strong>

**By ASUKA02 **

**Cap. 5: El clon presumido **

**.**

**.**

—Que fácil te resulta romper tus promesas Sakura-chan.

Sakura se aparto bruscamente del clon y vio al Naruto real en medio de la calle, se veía enojado, pero más que enfadado parecía dolido.

—Naruto. —murmuro sintiéndose fatal.

—Sakura-chan perdón, —se disculpó muy arrepentido el clon, —Naruto real ha sido todo mi culpa, Sakura-chan es inocente.

Naruto miro con frialdad al clon y se marcho sin siquiera mirarla a ella, su reacción preocupo muchísimo a la joven, hubiese preferido que le armara una bronca y que hasta quisiera eliminar al clon antes que ver esa expresión triste en el rostro del joven.

—Todo ha sido mi culpa. —comenzó a lamentarse el clon en una actitud realmente lastimera.

Sakura clavo sus ojos verdes en el clon, —¡escúchame bien!, no fue tu culpa, si no mía, vuelve a casa de Sai y distráete en algo, mira a televisión o pídele a Sai que te enseñe a pintar, yo resolveré esto ahora mismo.

.

.

Esta vez no era ira lo que sentía Naruto, sino decepción, _"¿cómo puedo confiar en Sakura-chan si es incapaz de cumplir una promesa tan simple como esa?",_ se froto la frente mientras pensaba en lo que haría. Había llegado bastante rápido a su apartamento.

—Primero debo matar a todos esos malditos clones. —murmuro entre dientes. —No llevare cuernos, a Sakura-chan la…

Tres golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus planes.

—Naruto, abre la puerta se que estas allí.

Se puso de pie de un salto y dijo en voz alta. —¡No quiero hablar!

—Pues me vas a escuchar quieras o no, —respondió del otro lado de la puerta, —es ridículo que te enojes, ese clon es tuyo, no es de Chouji o Shikamaru, ¡es tuyo!, él y tu son la misma persona.

—¡Claro que no! —replico tercamente.

Haruno entorno los ojos e insistió, —cuando estoy cerca de ellos siento que estoy contigo.

Eso era más preocupante para él, Naruto camino hacia la puerta pero no la abrió, —Entonces regresa con él si tanto lo quieres.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Sakura, Uzumaki escucho unos pasos alejándose y se sintió triste, no podía creer que ella se marchara sin insistir, sin luchar por él, abrió la puerta y ella ya no estaba. Se quedo allí con la puerta abierta esperando que regresara para continuar la discusión, no la perdonaría así de fácil.

—Deberías cerrar bien la ventana de tu cuarto, un ladrón podría entrar y robarte tu colección de ramen.

Naruto cerró la puerta, se giro y ella estaba allí, dentro del apartamento, bajo el marco de la puerta de su habitación, quiso caminar hacia ella y besarla, quiso decirle que odio que se fuera sin despedirse, pero no hizo nada, solo arrugo la frente y se cruzo de brazos.

—Nadie se atrevería a robarme. —replico con voz seria.

—Cierto, pero podrían envenenarte. —respondió caminado hacia donde estaba él.

Naruto resoplo, —Si eso pasara mis clones desaparecerían y seguro eso si te dolería, más que mi muerte.

—Lo creas o no, lloraría en tu entierro.

—Entonces serias una buena actora.

Sakura resistió las ganas de corregirlo, Naruto seguía apoyado en la puerta de salida cuando ella agrego, —no solo llorare, le pondré tu nombre a mi primer hijo.

Naruto hizo una mueca despectiva, —supongo que ya tienes en mente quien será el padre de tu hijo que se llamara como yo.

Ella sonrió. —Obviamente,—respondió invadiendo su espacio personal, —es rubio, —agrego jugando con el zipper de la chaqueta naranja, —tiene los ojos azules y esta celoso de sí mismo.

Uzumaki esquivo el beso de la kunoichi y eso la sorprendió mucho, —¿quieres que terminemos por una tontería? —le pregunto ella directamente.

Naruto no respondió pero si se aparto de la joven, camino hacia el sofá y allí se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

—No puedo deshacer lo que hice, estuvo mal y me disculpo, pero debes saber que yo no veo a tus clones como alguien distinto a ti, son una fragmentación de tu personalidad, ese clon estaba realmente deprimido, estaba sufriendo, yo no soporto verte sufrir.

El jinchuriki resoplo indignado, —¿deprimido?, ahora insinúas que soy débil, —masculló entre dientes, Sakura entorno los ojos, —¿cómo crees que me sentí al verte besándote con él?.

Ella tuvo que armarse de paciencia, camino hacia él y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá.—Naruto te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua.

—Puedes irte si quieres. —murmuro mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakura extrañamente no se lo tomo a mal, claro también era porque Naruto estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse, ella había roto su promesa de no besar a los clones. Haruno echo un vistazo a la sala, se notaba el polvo sobre los objetos, luego poso sus ojos en el jinchuriki.

—Ese clon es una parte de ti que casi nunca muestras, creo que conmigo nunca la mostraste.

—Es porque no soy un cobarde, mucho menos un llorón, y él no es ninguna parte de mi. —aclaro ofendido.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, apoyo el brazo sobre el espaldar del sofá y estirando la mano comenzó a jugar con el pelo del chico, como si fuera un cachorro al que tuviera que amansar, Naruto se mantuvo serio, aunque sus ojitos se achicaron, señal de que le gustaba las caricias que le regalaba su novia.

—Es muy posible que si antes te hubieses mostrado ante mí de esa manera tan triste yo te fuera besado para consolarte. —comento pensativa.

—Por lastima y no quiero tu lastima. —recalco orgulloso.

Ella dejo de acariciarle el pelo y sonrió, —¿qué tal si salimos y tenemos una cita?.

"_¿Una cita?, ella me ofrece lo mismo que a mis clones"._

—No estoy de humor para citas, —mascullo entre dientes, sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría de eso, pero ahora no le importaba.

—Entonces no me queda otra opción que demostrarte mi amor, —reflexiono con un debo en la mejilla, —será mi primera vez, espero que al menos valores el esfuerzo.

Naruto no pudo ocultar su interés, miro sin ningún disimulo el cuerpo de su novia, no iba a negarse si ella intentaba seducirlo, Sakura se ruborizo violentamente, —¡Eso no es idiotaaaa!

El cojín le dio de lleno en la cara al Uzumaki, —Err… Sakura-chan, ¿qué hice?

—¡Me miraste de manera lujuriosa!. —lo acuso severamente.

.

.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sakura cocino algo ella sola, en los meses que Naruto estuvo fuera ella en varias ocasiones le había pedido al señor Teuchi que la dejara ver cuando preparaba el ramen, así que le quedo bastante bien, pues se contuvo las ganas de agregarle vitaminas y minerales.

Después de comer juntos regreso a su casa más tranquila, dejo a Naruto en una nube de contento y con la barriga hinchada de tanto comer, ese tipo de tonterías le parecían adorables en él. Haruno se prometió a si misma tener mas precaución con los clones, Naruto no le perdonaría otro beso por más extrema que fuera la situación.

Kakashi-sensei y el capitán Yamato, llegaron esa misma noche a Konoha, había seguido a Naruto desde su partida del país del dulce, pero el jinchuriki fue demasiado veloz para poder ir a la par con él, llegaron agotados dos días después que el futuro Hokage.

.

.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, a Sakura le tocaba salir con otro de los clones, esta vez no tuvo que esperar nada, apenas se hicieron las cinco de la tarde otra copia de Naruto apareció haciendo un escándalo.

—¡Sakura-chan aquí estoy!, —ella estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada de la puerta, se puso de pie y el clon tomo su mano —¡vamos!. —exclamo muy alegre.

La hizo correr, ese hecho el fastidio bastante, no veía cual era el afán de llegar.

—¡Naruto yo puedo andar sola!.

—¡Bromeas es una cita! —exclamo eufórico.

—Sí, y se supone que tengo que disfrutarla, —le aclaro.

El clon sonrió inquieto, —perdón, es que como solo tengo dos horas contigo, no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo.

Salieron fuera de Konoha a uno de los pueblitos que rodeaban la aldea, entraron a un festival lleno de colores, luces, atracciones turísticas, puestos de comidas y juegos de entretenimiento.

—¿Traes dinero? —le pregunto Sakura, porque ella no había traído mucho, pensó que comerían en el Ichiraku-ramen y listo, no creyó que el clon se pusiera creativo.

—¡Vaya que sí! —exclamo enérgico.

—No me digas que robaste a Naruto. —comento preocupada, no veía de que otra manera el pudiera tener dinero.

"_¿Acaso era dinero clonado?", ¿se podía hacer eso"._

—Jejeje... la idea se me paso por la cabeza, —reconoció rascándose la nuca, —¡pero hice un trabajo y me pagaron bien!.

Sakura levanto una ceja y el clon le mostro su gran sonrisa, —¿qué trabajo hiciste?.

—Me encontré con una chica, ella me conocía pero yo no la recuerdo casi.

—¿Que chica? —pregunto curiosa.

—Err… creo que dijo que se llama Hinata.

Haruno frunció el ceño levemente, ¿acaso estaba bromeando?, —¿no recuerdas a Hinata?

—No muy bien… se que estudio con nosotros, pero no sabía su nombre.

Esto era completamente nuevo para Sakura, _"tal vez es un defecto de los clones"._ _"Quizás no recuerdan toda la vida del original", "pero el Naruto de ayer recordaba su niñez, ¿porque este no recuerda a Hinata?". _

—Naruto, ¿te acuerdas de cuando éramos pequeños? —le pregunto tratando de indagar un poco más sobre la memoria del clon.

—Jejeje... ¡vaya que sí!, siempre estuve solo, tú eras la niña más bonita y se burlaban de tu frente, yo creo que es bonita tu frente, dan ganas de besarla.

A Sakura no le gustaba recordar esos momentos, una nueva duda llego a su cabeza. —¿qué trabajo te puso a realizar Hinata?.

—Fácil, solo quería que vigilara que nadie la espiara mientras ella se bañaba en el río. —explico tranquilamente.

Sakura apretó los dientes, vio ese acto como una provocación, no sabía si sorprenderse o enfadarse, al parecer Hinata había querido ayudar al rubio ofreciéndole ese dinero fácil y de paso tentarlo con su cuerpo. _"con sus enormes pechos"._

—Desesperada. —Murmuro apretando los puños, luego observo al jinchuriki,  
>—¿Y te gusto lo que viste?.<p>

—¿Eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?. —pregunto ingenuamente.

—Al cuerpo de Hinata. —respondió en tono agrio.

El clon la miro confundido —pero si no la vi Sakura-chan, no ves que yo tenía que evitar que otros la espiaran, si la veía seria hacer lo que estaba intentando evitar. —explico como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Sakura se sintió estúpida —bien, si tienes dinero entonces sácalo.

Tiro del brazo del clon arrastrándolo hasta entrar en el festival, jugaron a ensartar aros en las botellas y ganaron más dinero, jugaron a pescar pececitos de colores con una pequeña maya, luego los liberaron en el río que pasaba por allí.

"_Naruto es un sol" _pensó mientras los dejaban libres, la enternecía ese tipo de acciones de su novio.

Comieron montones de dulces, Sakura se sentía con una niña, se detuvieron a contemplar todos los juegos frente a ellos y Sakura aprovecho para observarlo un momento.

"_Es más parecido a ti Naruto",_ pensó refiriéndose al comportamiento del chico, observando cada rasgo de su rostro, le entraron muchas ganas de besarlo, pero tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente.

—¡Sakura-chan iré a ganar un peluche para ti!.—exclamo con demasiada energía.

El hiperactivo clon se adelanto y a ella no le quedo más opción que seguirlo hasta el puesto de dardos.

—¡Escuchen gente, soy Naruto Uzumaki y ganare ere peluche con solo un dardo!. —alardeo.

—Oye chico aquí no puedes usar chakra. —le advirtió el dueño del puesto.

—Descuide, no la usare.

La gente al escucharlo se amontono alrededor del puesto, el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki era conocido por todos como un gran héroe, Sakura lo dejo presumir, cada quien en algún momento de su vida quiere presumir sus habilidades.

El ninja tomo el dardo y agudizo todos sus sentido, sin perder de vista el blanco lanzo la pequeña fechita y dio en el blanco, la gente aplaudió y el hizo una reverencia presumiendo de que fue demasiado fácil.

Refunfuñando al hombre no le quedo más remedio que entregarle el conejo de felpa, el clon se lo paso a Haruno. —Sakura-chan es para ti.

Ella le agradeció ruborizada pues toda la gente clavo sus ojos en ella. Tiro de la manga del rubio para escapar de las miradas de las personas, pero la gente quería que su héroe los sorprendiera con algo más difícil.

—¡jejeje... lanzare otro, ahora estando a cien metros de distancia!, —el dueño del puesto iba a replicar pero él agrego, —descuide no quiero ningún premio.

Sakura lo escucho presumir mientras se alejaba del blanco, afinando su vista el clon lanzo el dardo que dio justo en el blanco, la gente lo aplaudió y varias chicas se le acercaron.

—¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo?

—¡Siii, a mi también!.

Chillo una chica rubia con dos moños a cada lado, se parecía al jutsu sexy que Naruto siempre hace, Sakura no pude evitar bufar. _"cuanta chica resbalosa",_ soporto sus celos y espero a que el clon respondiera.

—¿Un autógrafo mío?. —pregunto incrédulo.

Las chicas volvieron a insistir, él se rasco la nuca riéndose, —¡jejeje, claro, claro el gran Naruto Uzumaki firmara autógrafos!. —Se ufano, —¿Sakura-chan me das un minuto?.

Haruno hizo un ademan para indicar que podía efectuar su labor, el clon se volvió hacia la gente y con su gran sonrisa menciono varias de sus hazañas mientras estampaba su nombre, mas chicas veían y mas tenía que firmar, esa acción le llevo tanto tiempo que cuando termino Sakura ya se había marchado, solo había quedado el conejo de felpa tirado en el suelo.

—¿Eh?... ¿y Sakura-chan? —balbuceo confundido.

Se puso a buscarla por todo el festival hasta que la encontró, caminaba directo hacia donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montanas, la copia de Naruto reconoció su figura al contraluz y la visión del Sol bañando su piel le pareció hermosa, como si fuera un ángel.

—¡Sakura-chaaan! —Grito corriendo tras ella, Haruno se detuvo un momento y lo miro con rabia. —se te cayó el conejito. —le dijo moviéndolo de manera juguetona.

—Lo deseche, no lo quiero, te comportaste como todo un baka, ¡me pediste un minuto y te tardarte más de una hora!,—le grito, —era nuestra cita y te olvidaste completamente de mi.

—Pero eran mucha gente Sakura-chan, ¿qué podía hacer?.

—No sé, sería dejar de presumir y decirles a esa chicas que yo era tu novia, —le respondió con ironía, —ni siquiera me prestaste atención, era como si yo no estuviera aquí. —le recrimino.

Se alboroto el pelo desesperado, —¡Perdón Sakura-chan!.

—Te abrazaban y hasta besaban tus mejillas, degenerado. —lo acuso severamente.

—Me siento muy raro. —murmuro el clon.

Lo que sentía era culpa, pero un clon no está acostumbrado a tener emociones tan fuertes, y él había herido el corazón de la chica que decía amar.

—Hemos terminado, me largo, no quiero saber nada de ustedes. —sentencio indignada.

—¿Y del Naruto real?.

—¡De ninguno!.

Se largo a zancadas y el clon chillo con exageración. —¡no puede ser, lo he cagado!


	6. El enfado de Sakura-chan

**N/A:** Ah, no se me ocurre nada que decir, pero agradezco mucho a las personas que se toman el tiempo de comentar, a veces me entra la pereza y no quiero ni escribir, pero continuo por ustedes y porque no me gusta dejar mis obras incompletas XD.

* * *

><p>"<strong>El clon enamorado" <strong>

**By ASUKA02 **

**Cap. 6: El enfado de Sakura-chan**

**.**

**.**

Sakura regreso del festival y entro a su casa de mal humor, era tan notorio su enfado que su padre le pregunto qué le sucedía, ella nunca había tenido una gran comunicación con ninguno de sus progenitores, pero tenía ganas de hablar, mejor dicho de despotricar contra Naruto, se mordió el labio para no contar lo que recién había sucedido.

—¿Tienes problemas con Naruto? —especulo su padre.

—Puede ser.

—¿Te ha faltado el respeto? —pregunto extrañamente serio.

Sakura se ruborizo —No, ¡claro que no! —replico avergonzándose.

En vista de que no era nada que atentara contra el honor de su hija, Kizashi encendió la Tv. y miro la hora en el reloj de pared, eran las 7:22 de la noche.

—¡Carambolas tu madre no llega, seguro se está gastando toda mi paga!. —se quejo preocupado.

La kunoichi guardo silencio, ella no intervenía en la relación de sus padres, pero tenía entendido que su madre era la que llevaba el control del dinero, lo cual le parecía razonable, Kizashi tenía por costumbre malgastar dinero en cosas extrañas como el reloj pegado en la pared, tenia forma de gato pero ladraba cada hora. Mebuki odiaba ese ridículo objeto y aun así llevaba dos años colgado en la pared, aunque su madre fuera muy quejitas ese detalle hacia que Sakura pensara que sus padres aun se amaban después de tantos años, eso era esperanzador.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y por ella entro Mebuki acompañada de Naruto, el shinobi venia cargando las bolsas de los víveres, al ver a su novia le sonrió pero Sakura frunció el ceño irritada, había hablado en serio cuando dijo que no quería ver a ningún Naruto.

—¡Ah, Naruto hijo que bueno verte!. —exclamó el señor Haruno.

Kizashi palmeo la espalda del Uzumaki, el rubio siguió a la madre de Sakura hasta la cocina, se había encontrado a la señora Mebuki en el mercado y allí se ofreció a ayudarla a cargar las bolsas, eso le daría una oportunidad de ir a visitar a Sakura-chan y de ganarse unos puntos con su futura suegra.

—¿Quiere que le ayude a ordenar las cosas? —se ofreció amablemente, la mujer negó y le dijo que fuera donde su hija.

Naruto no insistió, cuando regreso a la sala Sakura-chan ya no estaba allí, se sintió decepcionado, a él le gustaba estar en esa casa porque lo trataban como si fuera parte de la familia, pero estaba seguro de que si no se fuera convertido en un héroe, quizás los padres de Sakura jamás le hubieran dado su aprobación para que cortejara a su única hija.

—¿Conociste a mucha gente importante en tu último viaje? —le pregunto Mebuki al rato cuanto los tres tomaba un té frio.

—Err... si... mucha —respondió distraído.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba acostada en su cama, no iba a bajar hasta que Naruto se marchara, allí estuvo más de una hora, pero si creía que él iba a marcharse como si nada, estaba equivocada.

—Sakura-chan. —la llamo con voz susurrante desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ella arrugo la frente —lárgate.

Él ignoro su voz fría y su trato sin sentido, no recordaba haber hecho algo malo, bueno al menos no a ella, hace rato cuando estaba reunido con Shikamaru y Chouji, le escondió un muslo de pollo al gordito, pero este con su olfato de perro lo rastreo debajo de la mesa y se lo comió sin ningún problema, ni siquiera se percato que los otros sonreían burlonamente.

—Tus padres creen que ya me fui, ábreme la puerta por favor.

Ella soltó un bufido, obstinada salió de la cama y le abrió la puerta antes de que su madre lo descubriera allí en el pasillo, podría estar muy decepcionada del rubio, pero no quería que él perdiera toda la confianza que se había ganado con sus padres. En el sub-consiente de la chica Naruto seguía siendo su chico ideal.

—¿Que quieres? —Le pregunto con frialdad.

Naruto entro hasta el centro de la habitación, era la primera vez que estaba allí, el lugar no era muy grande, las paredes estaban pintadas de color beige y todo allí se veían bien ordenado, la cama era individual y las sabanas de un color crema con un cobertor color lila, el piso era de madera pulida, había varios gabinetes, dos cuadros de Sai en las paredes, que el chico le había regalado, Naruto también tenía uno.

Sai había vuelto a ser un ANBU, pero mantenían mucho el contacto con él, incluso el pelinegro les había contado que tenia novia, una chica que también formaba parte de los ANBU, Naruto y Sakura tenían muchas ganas de conocerla, no lograban imaginarse a Sai de novio de alguien.

—¿Que quieres? —repitió ella, ya que el rubio se había quedado observando toda la habitación.

Devolvió su atención a la kunoichi —¿Saber cómo estás?, ¿cómo va la cosa con esos _infelices_?. —respondió remarcando la última palabra.

Después de haber descubierto y aceptado sus sentimientos por Naruto, era difícil estar realmente enojada con él, pero las citas con los clones la estaban haciendo ver a su amigo, novio y compañero de otra manera.

Sakura se sentó en la cama, —como ves no estoy nada feliz.

Naruto la miro preocupado —¿Te hicieron algo?

Haruno le conto todo lo que había pasado en la cita con el ultimo clon, inclusive que había terminado con él, Naruto chillo escandalizado y se preocupo muchísimo.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan ese no era yo!, —replico caminando de un lado para el otro en la habitación, estaba muy estresado y no lograba entender que tenía que ver él con lo que hicieran sus copias —¡yo jamás me olvidaría de ti para firmar autógrafos!.

—Chiss, baja la voz, —lo regaño, Naruto se tapo la boca como un niño pequeño, —parece que una parte de ti desea eso, ser alabado, ser besado por chicas diferentes. —le dijo con amargura.

Naruto se alboroto el cabello desesperado, —admirado si, y tal vez a muchos hombres les guste que lo besen muchas mujeres bonitas pero yo no, ¡me fastidian esas chicas huecas!.

Se sentó al lado de Sakura y agrego, —puede que sea un temerario, pero jamás me atrevería a hacerte enfurecer con algo así, me matarías con uno de tus puños de chakra. —intento parecer bromista.

—Eres como un dios, eso no te mataría. —murmuro rencorosa.

Naruto sonrió pasando un brazo por los hombros de la joven, —si me mataría, porque no me defendería, no soy un dios Sakura-chan, soy humano como tú, me duele cada golpe y también me enfermo.

Sakura bufo y dijo —te odie, a ese clon tuyo, me hizo sentir ignorada, sabía que no eras tú, pero tenía tu aspecto físico, tu voz, estabas rodeado de chicas bonitas y… recordé todas la veces que te trate mal, pensé por un momento que merecías todo eso, no estar conmigo.

Uzumaki resoplo. —Sakura-chan perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, pero soy yo quien sabe lo que me hace feliz, —giro la cabeza para mirarla y ella hizo lo mismo, —tu eres mi chica, siempre quiero estar cerca de ti, los tratos malos del pasado no me importan, yo siempre miro hacia adelante, ahora tengo que irme, —se puso de pie, —debo ir a eliminar a todos los clones.

—¡Naruto no!

El jinchuriki se detuvo en medio del cuarto, —lo siento Sakura-chan pero esto ya ha ido muy lejos, resolveré esto ahora mismo, no tienes que seguir saliendo con esos bastardos.

Sakura cruzo los brazos a la defensiva —te dije que yo lo hare, te librare de ellos y hare que todo vuelva a la normalidad —le respondió con voz retadora, era cuestión de honor, una meta que se había propuesto, de ninguna manera renunciaría.

Se miraron a los ojos como si fueran a luchar entre ellos, como si fueran rivales, a la final Naruto se desinflo ante su mirada. —entonces ya me marcho.

Camino hacia el balcón para salir, Sakura lo siguió y antes de que saliera lo jalo de la manga de la chaqueta, él se giro y ella lo beso, no un beso tierno, sino uno apasionado, no quería que Naruto se fuera pensando que pasaba sobre él o que prefería aquellos clones. Uzumaki la abrazo, Haruno ladeando la cabeza profundizando el beso…

—Si quieres me quedo el resto de la noche. —murmuro él cuando tuvo oportunidad de respirar.

—Payazo. —musito delineando los bigotitos del rubio en sus mejillas.

Reclamo nuevamente los labios del shinobi y Naruto no se hizo de rogar, devoro los labios de la joven apegándola suavemente a su cuerpo, disfrutando del momento, no quería que terminara, sus labios acariciaron la mejilla femenina, la piel se le enchino cuando el rubio mordió suavemente su mentón y se sobresalto cuando sintió la lengua y los dientes del jinchuriki en su cuello.

—Na-ru-to. —susurro sorprendida.

No hubo respuesta, él seguía pegado como un vampiro a su cuello, Sakura soltó una risita tonta, —Me haces cosquillas. —musito removiéndose.

—Está bien. —murmuro dejando en paz su garganta.

Sakura creyó que Naruto pararía la sesión de besos, pero él estaba muy inspirado como para detenerse, acato los labios de la chica, y ella no lo aparto porque recordó a todas aquellas ilusas que tuvieron que conformarse con rosar las mejillas de Naruto. El ninja sin romper el contacto labial acaricio sus costados, bajando las manos lento hasta colocarlas en el trasero de Haruno, ni siquiera lo pensó, apretó las manos sobre los glúteos de la joven y Sakura sintió su hombría, se aparto propinándole un fuerte coscorrón al Uzumaki.

—¡Yaaiyaiyai!, ¡Sakura-chan me ha dolido!. —chillo lloriqueado.

—Bien que te lo mereces, desver…—corto abruptamente y enrojeciendo violentamente al ver que Naruto estaba visiblemente excitado, claro que lo había sentido cuando estaban apretujados, pero verlo así era descarado.

—Eres un desvergonzado. —gruño apartando la vista de los pantalones del shinobi.

Naruto se rasco la nuca ruborizado. —se sentía tan bien cuando nuestros cuerpos se rosaban, es mucho mejor que fantasear contigo Sakura-chan.

Haruno apretó los puños, claro que ella también le había gustado, pero no iba a admitirlo. —No tienes remedio, mis padres están en casa, vete no quiero charlas vergonzosas.

Él asintió, tampoco quería perder la confianza que habían depositado en él, —que descanses Sakura-chan, sueña conmigo.

Salto del balcón y ella lo vio brincar de techo en techo hasta que dejo de ser visible.

.

.

Ni siquiera aquel placentero momento con Sakura-chan lo había hecho olvidar el tema de los clones, se dirigió a casa de su amigo Sai, toco la puerta con los dos puños cerrados haciendo que los que estaban dentro del apartamento se alarmaran por el escándalo.

—¡Sai abre la puerta!. —rugió.

El pelinegro se levanto de la silla, él y tres de los clones cenaban tranquilamente antes de la llegada del jinchuriki, al escuchar la voz de Naruto se vieron las caras.

Sai abrió la puerta y Naruto entro como un toro bravo, agarro del cuello al primer clon que vio, —¿quién de ustedes tuvo la cita hoy con Sakura-chan? —gruño mirándolos a todos.

—¡Fui yo!, te crees muy fuerte, ¿eh?, ¡enfréntate a mí!, ¡te derrotare con una sola mano!. —alardeo el clon presumido.

Naruto soltó al clon, ese que suele deprimirse constantemente, en un parpadeo se presento ante el que hablaba. —Te vas a morir pedazo de mierda, —masculló entre dientes.

El clon frente a él se movió velozmente apareciendo del otro lado la sala, aunque tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo sabía que Naruto podía derrotarlo, pero no se rendiría.

—Te recuerdo que no puedes hacer un rasengan sin nosotros.

Naruto apretó los puños, —yo no necesito hacer ninjutsu para derrotarlos a todos.

El clon le esquivo el golpe y se burlo enseñándole el trasero, haciendo payasadas, el jinchuriki enfureció y logrando engañarlo con un movimiento le enterró el puño en la cara, Sai observaba todo sin intervenir.

El clon herido veía pajaritos alrededor de su cabeza, los otros dos clones uno se maquillaba y el otro estaba deprimido en un rincón. Naruto respiraba agitado con la sangre hirviéndole de la rabia, —no te perdono que le hayas hecho creer a Sakura-chan que no la quiero.

Sin darle tiempo de hablar, Naruto le clavo un kunai haciendo que el clon desapareciera, se esfumo dejando una nube de humo, dejo de existir.

—Tendrás que darme dinero para reparar esa pared. —comento Sai tranquilamente.

El rubio lo ignoro y miro fríamente al clon deprimido que seguía en una esquina.

—Solo no te elimino porque debo confiar en el plan de Sakura-chan, pero que sepan algo, si vuelven a poner mi relación con Sakura-chan en riesgo, les juro que los eliminare y nunca más usare mi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

—Yo, no hare nada lo prometo. —prometió el clon.

—Siguen existiendo gracias a la bondad de Sakura-chan,—le respondió aun alterado, su respiración estaba agitada.

Echo un vistazo a los alrededores y noto que faltaba uno. —¿dónde está el otro clon? —le pregunto con voz seria.

El rubio que faltaba era el clon líder.

—En el baño —se apresuro a responder el clon que sufría de depresión.

Naruto estuvo tentado a preguntar si los clones cagaban, pero algo llamo su atención, uno los clones se aplicaba rubor en las mejillas.

—¡¿Qué demonios le haces a mi cara?!, —le grito asqueado, —¡quítate esa porquería!.

El clon afeminado ni le prestó atención, agito sus largas pestañas y le lanzo un beso a su reflejo en el espejo.


	7. El clon afeminado

Esta historia ya esta en sus capítulos finales.

* * *

><p>"<strong>El clon enamorado" <strong>

**By ASUKA02 **

**Cap. 7: El clon afeminado**

**.**

**.**

Aun faltaban que Sakura presentara tres exámenes más para terminar su máster, dichas pruebas las realizaba en el hospital, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí, pero ahora que Naruto estaba en Konoha ella tomaba sus horas libres como cualquier empleado del hospital. Salió de las instalaciones médicas con la idea en mente de que debía retomar sus citas con los clones, ya las copias del jinchuriki llevaban doce días libres como ciudadanos de la aldea.

Por una parte Sakura quería solucionar pronto lo de las copias del rubio, pero por otro lado se tardaba intencionalmente, sabía que cuando estuviera resuelto el problema Naruto tendría que irse, sacudió la cabeza pensando que no debía ser egoísta, tenía que dejar que Naruto continuara con la misión de predicar la paz, el sueño de su hiperactivo novio siempre había sido el mismo y debía ayudarlo a que este se realizara.

La pelirosa se detuvo frente al Ichiraku ramen, desde afuera podía escuchar la voz chillona de Naruto haciendo un escándalo, sin dudarlo entro al lugar.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿porque armas tanto escándalo Naruto?.

—¡Sakura-chan, me quieren cobrar por algo que no he consumido yo! —se quejo, —esos clones bastardos vienen a comer aquí cuando yo no estoy y piden que lo anoten a mi cuenta.

El señor Teuchi, Ayame y Sakura se miraron las caras, el rubio estaba indignado, una vez más esos clones volvían a fastidiarle la vida, —está bien paga solo la mitad. —propuso el dueño del establecimiento.

Era una oferta irrechazable, que Naruto en el fondo sabia que el señor Teuchi solo se la ofrecería a él, aquel viejo siempre le había tenido un alto aprecio cuando todos lo despreciaban, valoraba mucho eso y no sería por una deuda que se enemistaría con él.

—¿Esa es la cuenta? —pregunto Sakura sorprendida viendo un rollo de papel que debía tener 50 centímetros de largo.

—Ya me parecía raro que acabando de salir entraras otra vez a comer Naruto. —comento Ayame con una medio sonrisa.

El rubio abrió su monedero con forma de sapito y conto los billetes, —vamos yo te ayudare a pagar. —se ofreció Haruno tratando de animarlo.

—No, yo lo pagare. —orgulloso rechazo el ofrecimiento.

Minutos después salieron del restaurante, —Sakura-chan yo pensaba invitarte a ir al cine, ahora no me quedo ni para la comida de hoy. —masculló entre dientes visiblemente enojado.

Estaba exagerando, tenía una alcancía en su casa y varias raciones de ramen instantáneo, pero quería que Sakura viera a los clones como malos y desconsiderados, que lo viera a él como una víctima, que lo abrazara y mimara, si estaba mas enamorado después de haber eliminado al clon presumido, ese clon era de los que más querían a la pelirosa.

Ella lo tomo de la mano entrelazando su dedos con los del shinobi, eso lo hizo ruborizarse ya que se imagino en algo mas intimo con ella. —A mi me parece que es una estupenda oportunidad para almorzar y cenar en mi casa, ¿qué te parece?.

Naruto enseguida olvido su enfado, —¿es una proposición indecente Sakura-chan?, porque sé que tus padres no están en tu casa, se fueron de viaje.

Haruno negó con la cabeza, —andas bien loco, hoy es miércoles, es mañana que viajaran.

Uzumaki dejo caer los hombros deprimido, —er… ¿porque todo me sale mal?

Sakura sonrió recordando al clon deprimido, —solo porque soy muy buena, mañana también te dejare ir a comer a mi casa, me ayudaras a limpiar mi cuarto y luego veremos películas, ahora se un buen novio y acompáñame a ir a casa de Sai, quiero ver a tus clones y acordar las próximas citas.

El ninja dejo de sonreír, cuando ella se enterara que elimino a uno de sus clones se enojaría y adiós comidas en casa de Sakura-chan.

—No soportare verte acordar citas para salir con otros hombres, —manifestó cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de enfado.

Haruno entorno los ojos—No son otros hombres, son tu mismo, —le recordó con voz aburrida.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió de manera tajante.

Sakura suspiro pidiéndole paciencia a Kami-sama, —eres agotador Naruto, vamos tengamos una cita tu y yo, por esta vez yo pagare.

—¡Sakura-chan, no quiero que pagues tu! —se quejo con voz chillona.

.

.

—¿Na-naruto-kun? —balbuceo Hinata ruborizándose cuando vio al rubio entrar en la biblioteca de Konoha, un lugar grande y espacioso, sobre todo porque casi nadie iba allí.

Hinata se encontraba en ese lugar porque sabía que era el único lugar donde Kiba no la buscaría, el castaño se le había declarado hace apenas cinco días y ella al no haberle respondió, pues se quedo muda, el Inuzuka asumió que tenia oportunidades, la visitaba a diario y ya le había regalado dos cachorros, la Hyuga se sentía abrumadisima.

—Jeje soy un clon —contesto el chico caminando hacia los estantes de libros.

—¿U-un clon? —musito siguiéndolo con la vista, no tenia ningún interés amoroso en Kiba, ella seguía enamorada del Uzumaki.

—Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo, ¿oye de casualidad sabes si aquí en esta biblioteca hay información sobre los clones sombras?

—¿Clones sombras?.

El clon se pregunto si ella se estaba quedando sorda, porque de otra manera no entendía porque repetía todo lo que él decía, tomo un libro al azar y se sentó en la misma mesa que ella, eso puso a Hinata muy nerviosa y roja.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido que quieres tanto a alguien, que serias capaz de hacer algo malo para obtenerlo? —comento el rubio.

Hyuga comenzó a sudar frio de los nervios —Yo-Naruto-kun, lo del río no qui-se-lo-losiento.

Se disculpo volviéndose una maquina de tartamudeo, Hinata hablaba sobre la vez que le pago al clon presumido por cuidar que nadie la viera cuando se estaba bañando en el río, hasta la fecha ella seguía pensando que el propio Naruto la había visto desnuda, se había arrepentido de aquella locura un montón de veces, se había dejado llevar por las novelas románticas que leía a escondidas de su padre.

Había necesitado de camiones de valor para nadar desnuda en el río, en las novelitas que leía eso funcionaba y el hombre siempre entraba al agua y actuaba, ella había olvidado una grandísimo detalle, la existencia de Sakura y el hecho de que Naruto llevaba casi tres años de novio con la pelirosa.

El rubio puso una mano en el hombro de la kunoichi y con su voz seria dijo, —Hinata ten paz, Naruto no te vio, quien estaba contigo era un clon, —la Hyuga estaba roja como un semáforo, —ese clon ya no existe en físico, Naruto lo elimino, ahora es solo chakra mesclado con sangre.

—¿Me-mesclado con sangre?

—Sí, cuando somos eliminados volvemos a ser parte de Naruto, las experiencias que hayamos vivido siendo clones se transmiten al original, —se rasco la nuca y añadió —err… Naruto ya sabe lo que intentabas, yo también, el otro clon y Sakura-chan.

Eso fue demasiado para la chica se desmayo sobre la mesa, el clon paso un debo sobre el índice del libro mientras murmuraba, —necesitare más tiempo.

Cuando Hinata despertó ya estaba sola nuevamente en la mesa, salió de la biblioteca y se encontró, mejor dicho se cruzo con otro de los clones. —¿Na-naruto-kun?.

El rubio iba murmurando para sí mismo —Nadie me quiere, todos me odian en esta aldea, pero seré algún día Hokage y todos querrán ser mis amigos.

Hinata se llevo una mano al pecho y suspiro diciendo —Naruto-kun.

.

.

A Sakura y al Naruto real la tarde se les había pasado volando, habían paseado por la aldea y después ella lo invito a ir al cine, refunfuñando Naruto entro al cine no le gustaba que Sakura anduviera gastando su dinero en él, pero ella lo llevo de la oreja hasta sentarlo en una de las butacas, vieron una película muy rara que trataba de un reptil gigante que atacaba las aldeas, el monstro que se parecía a una iguana había crecido en un río contaminado por la radiación, a Naruto le fascino a ella le pareció de lo más absurda.

Ahora estaban en la montaña donde están las cabezas de los Hokages, la brisa era fresca y el sol ya se estaba ocultando**,** Naruto no paraba de hablar sobre Gozilla, —quedo como si fueran a dar una segunda parte, si la hacen la veremos y yo pagare todo.

—Es que me vas a pagar todo, cuando tengas el dinero. —le aclaro ella, estaba medio molesta porque el rubio se había concentrado tanto en la película, que cada vez que Sakura quería comentar algo él decía, _"er, no escuche que dijeron de Gozilla"._

—No me gusto cuando mataron a Gozilla, ella solo se comportaba así porque estaba asustada, pobre Gozilla. —se lamento el rubio.

Sakura no sabía que era la primera vez que Naruto iba a un cine, a él le daba pena confesar ese detalle, pero atesoraría el momento.

—Te imaginas cuando tu cabeza este en esta montaña, al lado de la de Tsunade-sama.

Naruto sonrió, —en mi mente tengo la imagen fija y clara de mi rostro en esta montaña, cuando sea Hokage, —hizo una pausa haciéndose el importante, —mandare a construir otro cine y hare que las butacas sean mas cómodas.

Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Sakura, —creí que tu primer designio seria que todos debamos comer ramen a diario. —se burlo riéndose.

Sakura se apoyo de las barandilla y contemplo la vista, cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa acariciar su piel, pero el ruido de dos personas hablando llamo su atención, dirigió sus ojos hacia el sonido y justo debajo de la cabeza gigante de Tsunade, dos chicos estaban agarrados de la mano, sentados en un tronco viejo. La Kunoichi se sintió nerviosa, uno de ellos era un clon de Naruto quien apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de un aldeano, se veía que era como dos años mayor que el clon, pero era guapo, de buen cuerpo y pelo negro.

Se parecía a Sasuke, pero no era este, el Uchiha seguía en Kumogakure, tampoco era Sai, era un chico que trabaja en la panadería de Konoha, Sakura se sintió celosa, no quería que aquel chico toqueteara a su novio.

—jeje… mala idea no seria, así crecerían fuertes como yo. —dijo el Naruto real acercándose a ella.

Sakura sabía que ocurría una desgracia si Naruto veía a su clon en una actitud romántica con un chico, mataría al panadero, la pelirosa se arrojo a los brazos de Naruto, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo tambalearse. —bailemos. —le dijo ella pasando ambos brazos por el cuello del junchuriki.

—Jeje… yo no sé bailar. —respondió ruborizándose.

—Yo te enseñare, mira mis pies.

Haciendo un conteo de "uno, dos, uno, dos,", alejo al rubio de las barandas, Naruto le pisaba los pies a cada momento eso la harto y pensó en algo, —NARUTOOO.

Le grito dejándolo sordo, esperaba que el clon la hubiera escuchado y se largara, el Naruto original la vio como si estuviera loca, —es que me tienes los pies hechos un desastre.

—Perdón Sakura-chan —se disculpo con aire tristón, eso la hizo sentir culpable.

—No es para tanto. —dijo abrazándolo.

—Aw, Sakura-chan que buena eres conmigo, —dijo apegándola más a su cuerpo, el rubio tenía dos corazones en los ojos, Haruno dándole palmaditas en la espalda se puso de puntillas para intentar ver algo, pero era inútil, no podía saber si el clon se había largado, estaba muy lejos de la orilla.

Naruto seguía pegado a su cuerpo, no perdía tiempo el Uzumaki para ponerle las manos encima a la ninja. —Juguemos a gritar nuestros nombres, tú gritas el mío y yo el tuyo. —propuso ella sintiéndose idiota, pero debía asegurarse de que el clon los escuchara y le marchara antes que ellos.

Naruto se rasco la nuca, le parecía una idea rara, pero como sentía una gran necesidad de estar con su novia no quería indagar en la extraña idea —jeje.. está bien.

Fue mala idea porque Naruto se encamino hacia las rejas, pero rápidamente Sakura lo jalo de la chaqueta y lo alejo de la orilla. —desde aquí idiota, ¿o quieres que nos vean?.

—Bueno entonces juguemos, —se alejo un poco de la ninja y grito —¡Sakura-chan!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Los pájaros salieron volando de los árboles y en la calle varios aldeanos buscaron con la vista al chico, pero donde estaban no podían verlos, Sakura pensó que con semejante grito ese clon afeminado debió haber salido despavorido temblando como una mujercita.

—¡Estoy aquí! —grito ella.

"_Maldito clon",_ pensó avergonzada.

—¡Naruto!

El futuro Hokage encantado con todo el juego sonrió y sin previo aviso camino hacia ella, puso ambas manos en las mejillas de la konoichi y eliminando el espacio la beso con ternura, —ahora sé que lo que más me gusta en el mundo es que digas mi nombre.

Los ojos de la joven brillaron mas—¿Más que el ramen?.

Él paso ambas manos por la cintura de la joven y apoyando la frente en la de ella contesto suavemente, —más que el ramen.

Sorprendida y algo incrédula ella dijo —Entonces eso es mucho.

Sakura se olvido del clon, se quedo allí porque quiso, al lado de Naruto observando la vista, escuchándolo hablar y recordando las misiones más extrañas que habían compartido, cuando llego a su casa ya era de noche, se tumbo en la cama y suspiro pensando en el rubio, se le antojaba volverlo a ver y eso ya era preocupante.

—Tienes ropas muy bonitas en este closed, deberías usarlas más seguido.

Casi le da un infarto cuando ve a un Naruto saliendo de su closed, el clon tenía una bufanda rosada alrededor del cuello, usaba rímel y rubor.

"_Naruto lo mataría si lo viera"_ pensó sentándose en la cama.

—Sé que me viste, allá con mi novio. —hablo el clon con un tono de voz aguda y refinada.

—¡Queee, te volviste loco!. —grito histérica. —¡no puedes tener un novio!, ¡yo soy tu novia!.

La copia de Naruto se tapo el rostro temiendo que ella le golpeara en la cara, —pero estoy enamorado.

—Pero no puedes, se supone que me amas a mí. —le insistió desesperada.

Él se descubrió la cara lentamente —También siento el amor que Naruto siente por ti, pero a mí me gustan los hombres.

—¡Oh demonios!, esto es grave, Naruto va a odiarme —Musito preocupada, miro con ojos llameantes al joven —Tienes que dejar a ese chico, lo estas poniendo en peligro, jura no volverás a verlo. —le exigió.

—Solo tú puedes convencer a Naruto de que me deje quedarme por más tiempo.

Era como si el estúpido no la escuchara, era una situación desesperante.

—¡Dime por favor que no te acostaste con él!. —lo hamaqueaba por los hombros como si quisiera hacerlo despertar de un embrujo, él parpadeo con aquel rímel en los ojos, —¡no es tu cuerpo, no tienes derecho a ensuciar el nombre de Naruto!, —decía acercándose a él, el clon dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared —tú me amas, recuérdalo.

—Yo no te amo.

—Si lo haces, solo tienes que recordarlo.

Apretó sus labios con fuerza contra los del clon, él no hizo nada, era como si en verdad no sintiera deseo hacia ella, le costaba hacerle daño a todo lo que tuviera la forma de Naruto, una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la joven mientras sacaba una daga de su bolsita de herramientas, se lo enterró por un costado, el clon se esfumo en una nube de humo.

—Parece que te gusta hacer eso muy seguido. —esa era la inconfundible voz del futuro Hokage.

Ella se volvió y entrando por el balcón estaba otro rubio, por un momento ella se asusto, —fue de esa misma manera que me eliminaste a mí, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡Maldito todo esto es tú culpa!. —le grito arremetiendo contra él. —los contagiaste a todos.

El clon la esquivo fácilmente —Yo no me preocuparía por mí, sino por el panadero ese, quien sabe que cosas habrá hecho ese rarito, el Naruto real no tendrá mi gran paciencia.

.

En el mismo instante que el clon desapareció el futuro Hokage recibió toda la información, y las nauseas fueron tan fuertes que tuvo que vomitar, después de que se hubo recuperando un poco ya sabía qué hacer y donde buscar.

—Lo matare, lo juro —jadeo respirando con dificultad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Uh, pobre del panadero, ¿qué habrá recordado Naruto?, bueno a mi no me gusta para nada el yaoi, pero esto tarde o temprano pasaría con ese clon afeminado suelto por allí jaja… ¿Qué tal el capitulo?


	8. El panadero

**N/A: **Este cap. puede parecer muy extremo pero para entender la reacción de Naruto tendrían que leer el siguiente capítulo, el cual tratare de publicarlo pronto.

* * *

><p>"<strong>El clon enamorado" <strong>

**By ASUKA02 **

**Cap. 8: El panadero**

**.**

**.**

—Yo no me preocuparía por mí, sino por el panadero ese, quien sabe que cosas habrá hecho ese rarito, el Naruto real no tendrá mi gran paciencia.

—Maldición. —murmuro Haruno dándose cuenta de su error, se había dejado llevar por la rabia y al eliminar el clon solo había empeorado las cosas. —tenemos que detenerlo, ¡vamos!.

Sakura y el clon salieron por la ventana y saltaron del balcón, el novio del clon afeminado vivía en la casita que quedaba detrás de la panadería, llegaron en tan solo dos minutos, frente a la vivienda estaba Naruto dándole golpes a algo, o mejor dicho a alguien tirado en el suelo, alguien que ya no se movía.

—¡Narutooo! —Grito Sakura corriendo hacia él, había otros dos shinobis tirados en el suelo que se levantaban adoloridos, al parecer habían intentado intervenir en la pelea.

Sakura jalo de la chaqueta al rubio apartándolo de chico, Naruto no tenía ni un raspón, pero el panadero tenía la cara sucia de sangre, Sakura noto que el Uzumaki no había usado todas sus fuerzas, porque de lo contrario lo fuera matado de un solo golpe.

—¡Suéltame! —mascullo entre dientes tratando de zafarse del agarre de su novia, sudaba copiosamente y respiraba con dificultad, no por el esfuerzo físico, sino porque a pesar de la rabia se estaba controlando para no matar al sujeto.

—No te soltare, —le respondió con voz severa, lo hizo volverse hacia ella y tomando del rostro intento hacerlo razonar, —¿acaso te volviste loco?, él no es un ninja, si lo matas te encarcelaran y ya no podrás ser Hokage.

Ella tenía razón dejo de forcejear, quizás ya era suficiente para el panadero pero no suficiente para Naruto, —merece morir. —murmuro viendo con rabia al chico tirado en el suelo.

—¡Vaya que sí!. —lo apoyo el clon golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño.

Para sorpresa de Sakura el clon que la acompañaba se apresuro a levantar al moribundo, lo puso como un escudo frente a al Naruto real y dijo.

—Vamos Naruto, golpéalo que yo lo sostengo.

El verdadero Naruto aparto las manos de Sakura de su rostro y enfoco su atención en el clon. —Que —musito Sakura impactada de lo que proponía la copia.

El jinchuriki apretó los puños y gruño. —No necesito tu ayuda.

Kiba quien pasaba por allí acompañado de su fiel amigo Akamaru se acerco al lugar al ver que varias personas cerraban un círculo, curioso se abrió paso entre la gente, la escena frente a sus ojos lo confundió, dos Naruto, uno sosteniendo al panadero quien tenía la cara rota y Sakura agarrando del brazo al otro Naruto.

—¿Que pasa aquí? —pregunto extrañado.

El castaño fue ignorado completamente, —¡Suéltalo! —le ordeno Haruno al clon.

—Como quieras.

El clon abrió los brazos y el chico se desplomo en el suelo como un saco de papas, Sakura corrió hasta donde estaba el panadero y enseguida reviso sus signos vitales, —gracias a Kami-sama llegamos a tiempo. —murmuro midiéndole el pulso.

La pelirosa se apresuro a usar su chakra para sanar las heridas, la gente murmuraba cosas mirando asombrados al héroe de la aldea, se preguntaban que había hecho el pobre panadero para sacar de sus casillas a alguien tan bondadoso como Naruto, algunos comentaban entre susurros que lo habían visto en actitudes sospechosas con el futuro Hokage.

Con una mueca de disgusto el clon observaba a la pelirrosa curar al panadero, de pronto el clon arrugo la frente clavando sus ojos azules en Naruto, el Uzumaki contempla la escena como en estado de shock, la copia se acerco a su creador sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Fue lo mejor. —le dijo el clon.

Naruto aparto despectivamente la mano del clon de su hombro y se marcho de la escena, sin que Haruno siquiera lo notara.

—¡Retírense por favor!, necesita aire. —pidió la chica.

—¿Que paso aquí Sakura? —quiso saber Kiba quien ya había preguntado a algunos aldeanos el motivo de la paliza, pero quería saber la otra versión.

Nuevamente fue ignorado, —¿Estás bien? —le pregunto la joven ayudando al panadero a sentarse en el suelo, ya estaba físicamente completamente recuperado, solo tenía la ropa sucia de sangre y muchas dudas en su cabeza.

—Si… gracias.

—¡Eh, a mi no me mires rarito!. —le amenazo el clon líder. —vámonos Sakura-chan.

Sakura levanto la vista y vio al clon, también noto que el Naruto real ya no estaba allí, apretó los labios pensando que hacer, la gente se había ido, pero Kiba y Akamaru seguían allí.

Inuzuka paso la vista varias veces del panadero al clon de Naruto, la forma en que el pastelero miraba al rubio comprobaba el rumor y las habladurías de la gente.

—Entonces el rumor era cierto. —Murmuraba el castaño, —¿qué te parece Akamaru?, a Naruto le meten el pan por el culo.

El perro ladro y el Inuzuka se partió de la risa, los huesos de sus costillas crujieron cuando el clon se lanzo sobre él, otra nueva pelea se desato, entre la copia de Naruto y Kiba, pero Sakura no intervino, prefirió explicarle al panadero lo que había sucedido.

—Escucha, supongo que te sientes mal y no entiendes nada, te lo explicare, hace días un enemigo de Naruto se infiltro en la aldea, como sabe que no es rival para el héroe de Konoha, ha ideado un plan ridículo, usa un Jutsu de transformación para tomar la forma de Naruto y manchar su imagen.

—¿Manchar su imagen? —repitió el panadero confundido.

—Si, al parecer se ha burlado de Naruto haciéndolo quedar como un… homosexual en la aldea.

—Pero…

Le apretó el brazo al chico para que fijara su atención en ella y dejara de ver a los otros dos dándose golpes. —Naruto es mi novio y lo que hiciste estuvo mal, todos en Konoha saben que soy su novia, —le dijo con rudeza, el joven trago grueso, —el verdadero Naruto no tiene nada de homosexual, —se ruborizo e invento, —le encanta hacer el amor conmigo.

Sakura sabía que la raíz de todo ese rollo con los clones era su culpa, tenía que limpiar el nombre de Naruto, así fuera diciendo cosas que no habían pasado entre ellos.

—Y es muy… macho, así que no sé qué tan profundos sean tus sentimientos por él, pero no me importan y a Naruto menos, por tu propio bien será mejor que no intentes acercarte a Naruto.

—Era él quien me busco al principio. —se apresuro a defenderse el muchacho temeroso de ser golpeado por la novia de su amor.

—No era con el verdadero Naruto con quien estabas, sino con un criminal. —le aclaro con voz seria.

—Pero él dijo qu…

El panadero no logro terminar la frase porque Kiba impacto contra un árbol y el clon le grito, —¡no soy un marica, Sakura-chan díselo!.

—¡YA PAREN USTEDES DOS! —grito la ninja poniéndose de pie y olvidando al panadero. —¡Kiba lárgate o le diré al padre de Hinata que acosas a su hija!.

El castaño enseguida se puso frio y el perro ladro algo que solo el Inuzuka entendió, —tienes razón Akamaru.

El castaño adolorido por los golpes se apresuro a marcharse, Sakura camino a zancadas hacia el clon y jalándolo de la oreja le dijo —¡Tu y yo nos vamos ya!.

—¡Ay Sakura-chan, duele! —chillo adolorido.

Camino dos metros arrastrando al clon de la oreja hasta que este logro separarse de la muchacha, —creí que estabas en contra de Naruto, ¿porque demonios quisiste ayudarlo a golpear a ese chico?.

El clon torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto, —no confundas las cosas, lo hice por solidaridad masculina.

Caminaban hacia la casa de Sakura a paso lento, pero ella detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la respuesta del clon, —Acepta que te gusto lo que hizo Naruto, que extrañas ayudar a Naruto a pelear.

El clon resoplo ofendido, —Naruto es un idiota, yo en su lugar lo fuera matado.

Sakura arrugo la frente, —Naruto no haría algo así y tu tampoco, ¿sabes porque?, porque él es bueno y tu también, es tan bueno que a pesar de los malos ratos permite que sigas existiendo al igual que los otros.

El clon bufo enojándose, —Existimos porque tú no lo has dejado acabar con nosotros.

Haruno se sorprendió de que él reconociera eso, —Pero Naruto no es un ángel caído del cielo como crees Sakura-chan.

—Yo no creo que sea un ángel. —Replico abochornada, —tiene defectos igual que todos los tenemos.

El clon negó con la cabeza —Solo nos utiliza como herramientas, para él nosotros los clones no somos nada, elimino a numero dos como si este fuera basura.

El clon continuo su camino dejándola atrás y Sakura tardo varios segundos en salir de la sorpresa, _"entonces falto a su promesa de no eliminar a los clones",_ le disgusto eso, pero con qué moral podía reclamarle si ella misma hace menos de una hora había asesinado a uno de los clones.

Alcanzo a la copia del rubio y le pregunto, —¿cuál?, ¿fue acaso el Naruto baka?, —el asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, —ese tonto se lo merecía. —agrego con una leve sonrisa.

—Te lo dijes para que te enojaras con él y sonríes. —se quejo enfurruñado.

Haruno estiro la mano y el clon tras dudar unos segundos la acepto, —dime como se siente Naruto ahora.

—¿No que son muy unidos?. —se mofo con algo de rencor en su voz.

—Lo somos, —respondió acercándose más, invadiendo su espacio personal —pero hay cosas que Naruto no me contaría, pero tu si porque me quieres, ¿verdad?.

El clon arrugo la frente levemente, era obvio que Sakura estaba coqueando con él para sacarle la información, pero sentía cierta desconfianza en la cercanía de la joven, ya que por confiado lo había eliminado anteriormente.

—Y te quiero, pero no me fio de tu repentino cariño Sakura-chan.

—Oh, pero que exagerado eres, —respondió jalándolo hacia una banca vacía que estaba justo bajo un poste de luz, se sentaron y jugando con los dedos de la mano del joven dijo —porque no me hablas de ti, de tus sueños, de tus metas.

El clon se paso la mano libre por la cara frotándose el rostro, —Sakura-chan, créeme que en cualquier otro momento estaría feliz de tu compañía, pero…

—No te sientes bien. —completo ella. —¿es por lo que acaba de suceder con el panadero?

El clon soltó un improperio y ella asumió que estaba en lo correcto, —¿la memoria transferida?. —indago curiosa.

—Peor que eso… el Naruto real me está atormentando con sus confusiones, con sus sentimientos del rarito sobre esa plasta.

Tras un minuto de silencio Sakura dijo, —Si… ya lo veía venir… a la final me puso el cuerno.

El clon sonrió con ironía y contesto, —siempre puedes quedarte conmigo.

Para Sakura el asunto era tan serio que no sonrió, —¿Crees que sea bueno ir a hablar con Naruto ahora?, es decir, ¿él quiere verme?

—Está confundido y pensando idioteces, pero le hará bien verte.

Se sintió mas animada y se puso de pie asegurándole, —encontrare una forma de que todos salgan ganando, y te convencerte de volver a trabajar en equipo con Naruto ya verás.

Él negó de manera tajante —Definitivamente no pasara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Parece que el clon afeminado está causando estragos en Naruto, por otro lado tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saber porque Naruto se comporto tan salvajemente. ¿En que parara todo esto?.


	9. Rumores y el clon lider

"**EL CLON ENAMORADO" **

**By ASUKA02 **

**C****ap. 9: Rumores y el clon líder**

**.**

**.**

—Parece que te buscan. —comento Ino saludando con un gesto al que ella creía era el único Naruto.

Sakura se volvió y por un momento creyó que era el Naruto original, nada en su aspecto físico podría diferenciarlo del real, pero la decepción de Sakura se hizo latente cuando recordó que Naruto seguía sin querer verla, mejor dicho sin querer ver a nadie en especifico.

—Iré con él luego nos vemos. —se despidió la pelirosa.

Ino le guiño un ojo a su amiga y le dijo, —que bien que se la deben estar pasando ahora que tus padres están de viaje.

El rostro de Sakura se puso rojo de la vergüenza, pero no se atrevió a desmentir aquellas palabras, pues estaba en proceso de limpiar la imagen del rubio.

—No te metas en mi vida Ino-cerda.

La rubia entro al hospital muerta de la risa, eran las tres de la tarde, la pelirosa acababa de terminar su turno y la Yamanaka apenas llegaba para iniciar el suyo, se había encontrado en la puerta del hospital. El clon al ver que la otra chica se marchaba camino hacia Sakura, ella no necesitaba esforzarse mucho para saber de cual de la copias de Naruto se trataba.

—¡Hola Sakura-chan!.

Ella esquivo su beso, —no me hables, me diste un mal consejo y ahora Naruto me termino.

—Mentira, Naruto dijo claramente que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar sin tu presencia, no te termino. —le aclaro él tranquilamente.

Haruno se sorprendió y entrecerró los ojos, —¿cómo lo supiste si no estabas allí? —pregunto desconfiada.

El clon notando su error trato de desviar el tema, —¿sabes para que necesita tiempo?, para pensar mariconadas, te salió competencia Sakura-chan y no es precisamente una chica.

Se carcajeo de la risa, mientras Sakura lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta donde sabia los clones podían sentir, pero no saber lo que su creador estaba haciendo en determinado momento.

—¿Como supiste lo que me dijo Naruto? —insistió.

El clon se rasco la nunca, quizás debía ceder un poco para ganar más, —te lo diré después de nuestra cita.

Pero Sakura estaba cansada y quería llegar al grano de una vez por todas, —No habrá citas, se acabaron las citas.

El rubio sorprendido de la seguridad de sus palabras se preocupo, pero no demostró en ningún momento su inseguridad, —¿entonces te rindes?, justo cuando estabas a punto de resolver tu misma el problema de nosotros los clones con el real, es decepcionante esperaba más de ti.

Estaba claro que este clon tenia la astucia y viveza del original, pero aunque diera justo en el ego de la chica, ella era de las que pensaban antes de actuar.

—¡Quiero que liberen a Naruto de lo que sea que le están haciendo!. —exigió.

Dio justo en el clavo y el clon parpadeo perplejo, era muy lista y mucho más analítica que Naruto, él lo sabía, pero aun así estaba impresionado de la astucia de la joven.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres una cita conmigo.

Con aire superior le dio una palmada en la mejilla al rubio que seguía sin palabras, luego se marcho, no era que Sakura supiera lo que estaban haciendo con Naruto, era que solo le encontraba dos explicaciones para que Naruto golpeara tan salvajemente al panadero, y prefería la primera opción, porque la segunda causaría daños en la salud mental de su novio, sino es que ya estaba traumatizado.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que salió del hospital y estaba acostaba en el sofá de su casa, completamente aburrida, escuchando la televisión sin mirarla, leyendo un libro sin prestarle atención, no era que tuviera planeado hacer perversiones con Naruto ahora que sus padres estaban fuera, pero si había pensado que podría compartir tiempo juntos allí, sin la presencia de sus progenitores.

Llamaron a la puerta un par de veces y torció la boca pensando que podría ser uno de los ridículos amigos de su padre, o quizás una vecina chismosa que con la excusa de venir a pedir azúcar, pretendía saber si estaba acompañada o tenia a algún muchacho metido en la casa, se levanto, se arreglo el cabello con los dedos y abrió la puerta de mala gana.

—He decidido contarte todo lo que quieras saber, pero solo si tenemos una cita aquí en tu casa. —le dijo apenas abrió la puerta.

—¿Lo prometes?

—¿No confías en mi? —pregunto haciendo un mohín.

—Tengo motivos para dudar, pero me esforzare por confiar en ti.

Haruno le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que podía pasar y el clon no dudo en entrar, —compre varias cosas. —comento caminado hacia la cocina.

Sakura lo siguió y reviso las bolsas de papel, sonrió al comprender lo que sucedería, —¿cómo sabes que adoro la pizza?, aun Naruto ni siquiera lo sabe.

Él chasqueo la lengua, —digamos que hable con una de tus amigas.

—Esa Ino te hablo de mi cita ideal, la voy a golpear cuando la vea. —murmuro cruzándose de brazos.

—Digamos que la presione un poquito, además ella creía que yo era el baka de Naruto.

Sakura se recostó de la mesa de la cocina viendo al rubio sacar la base para pizza, la venden en los supermercados para que cada quien pudiera prepararlas en casa, a su gusto.

—¿Dónde puedo ponerla? —le pregunto el clon con voz pensativa, como si tratara recordar cada paso para preparar la pizza.

—Uh, tenemos varias bandejas.

Colocaron una bandeja de aluminio en el centro de la mesa y el clon saco de la bolsa de papel un frasco de salsa para pizza, también se encontraban en todos los supermercados. Mientras él aplicaba la salsa ella se preguntaba de donde saco el dinero para comprar esas cosas, ya Sai se había quejado varias veces con ella de que los clones comían mucho, por eso ella misma tuvo que darle dinero al pelinegro para que dejara sus comentarios inapropiados sobre lo tragones que estaban las copias del rubio.

—Oye, no le pongas tanto, recuerda que no es salsa casera, sino industrializada y tienden a ponerse un poco acidas. —le recomendó ella.

El obedeció y le pidio, —ayúdame a poner los ingredientes, solo compre la base, la salsa, el queso y la tocineta, porque no me alcanzo el dinero, pero supongo que tienes otras cosas en la nevera.

—¿Le puedo poner todo lo que quiera? —pregunto abriendo el refrigerador.

Para que mentir le parecía lindo lo que él hacía por ella, se obligaba a recordar que el verdadero Naruto estaba sufriendo a causa de este clon, no podía disfrutar el momento.

—Oye, comienza a hablar sobre lo que le están haciendo a Naruto. —le exigió colocando en la mesa jamón, pimentón, cebollas, un franco de maíz cocido y queso mozzarela.

—Sakura-chan, no te apresures aun es muy pronto.

—Tendrás hasta las 7:30 P.M para hablar, a esa hora te tienes que ir. —dijo poniéndole un límite de tiempo, eso la ayudaría a tener el control de la situación.

—Entonces hay que darnos prisa, porque alquile una película y dura más de dos horas.

.

Se habían divertido poniéndole una gran cantidad de todo los ingredientes, quedo tan gruesa que parecía una hamburguesa, cuando la Pizza fue sacada del horno, el delicioso olor de la mezcla de ingredientes con el queso fundido hizo que a Sakura se le hiciera agua la boca, la dividieron en cuatro trozos grandes, dos para cada uno, pesaban más de lo debido, Haruno soplo uno de sus pedazos y lo probo saboreándolo lentamente, él la observo esperando el veredicto final.

—¿Que tal quedo?

—¡Muy buena!, —le dio otro mordisco y el hilo de queso parecía interminable, se estiraba como un cliché hasta que ella logro cortarlo con los dientes.

El clon quedo fascinado.

—Eres muy hermosa Sakura-chan. —musito con sinceridad.

A ella le gustaron sus palabras, pero rápidamente se obligo a mantenerse a la defensiva, ya estaba un poco paranoica la Haruno, pues de tanto insistir Naruto con el mismo tema, sintió que le estaba siendo infiel a su novio por estar pasándola bien.

—Si… bueno vayamos a ver la película.

El clon rió porque noto que se había puesto nerviosa, —Las cosas podrían ir mejor conmigo Sakura-chan.

—Claro. —respondió irónica.

Se fueron a la sala, pero el DVD no quiso leer la película, eso molesto al clon, Sakura tuvo que calmarlo diciéndole que con la pizza ya se había ganado muchos punto a su favor, estaban sentados en la alfombra con la espalda pegada al sofá cuando ella comento.

—Ya es hora que me digas que le hiciste a Naruto, fue un salvaje con aquel chico, ¿cómo lo manipulas?.

El clon bufo ofendido, la pizza la había disfrutado y todo el momento con ella, pero ahora que comenzaría con el mismo tema de Naruto, quería largarse.

—Lo has prometido, prometiste que me lo dirías, si te crees mejor que Naruto entonces debes ser capaz de cumplir tus promesas como él, ¿eres un hombre de palabra o un cobarde?

—Calma, clama, que no he dicho que no vaya a hablar, además no manipulo a Naruto, él solito quiso matar a aquel marica.

—No lo creo, si no lo manipulas tu, tuvo que hacerlo otro de los clones, ¿quién?

—…

Sakura se llevo una mano a la boca sorprendida de no haberlo pensado antes, —¿Cómo lo hizo?

El clon se rasco la nuca y finalmente respondió, —lleno su cabeza de recuerdo falsos, lo sé porque los recuerdos falsos están rodeados de una luz muy brillante y créeme eran tan asquerosos que me vomite.

—Tengo que contárselo a Naruto. —musito en voz baja.

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento el clon la retuvo poniendo una mano sobre la de ella. —estamos en mi cita Sakura-chan, te toca a ti cumplir tu palabra.

—¡Estás loco si crees que dejare que Naruto sufra un minuto más pensando que se acostó con el panadero!.

—Él ya lo sabe, hace poco se acaba de fijar en la luz que envuelve los recuerdos falsos, no es tan bruto después de todo.

Sakura se tranquilizo un poco, quería creer que él decía la verdad, —pensé que tú eras el líder de los clones.

—Y lo soy, —respondió con orgullo, —les enseñe como bloquear información, pero no quise enseñarle a crear recuerdo falsos, era lo único que me hacia superior a los demás, el rarito debió haberlo descubierto y uso eso para vengarse de Naruto.

—¿Vengarse?.

.

.

El Naruto real entro al Ichiraku-ramen, había pasado dos días sin ver la luz del sol, encerrado en su departamento traumatizado por aquellas imágenes asquerosas en su cabeza, sintiéndose sucio y enfermo. Se sentó frente a la barra y le pidió un ramen a la hija del dueño.

Ayame se ruborizo levemente cuando le trajo el tazón de ramen, el chico tomo los dos palillos chinos y comenzó a atacar su platillo favorito, dos chicas que estaban en el fondo del restaurante observaban al rubio y murmuraban entre ellas que era una gran lástima que al futuro Hokage no le gustaran las mujeres.

—Pero tiene novia.

—Eso no significa nada, puede ser para despistar, pregúntale a ver si es verdad.

—No, pregúntale tú.

Naruto era ajeno completamente a la plática, no solo porque secreteaban entre ellas, sino también porque no le prestaba atención a nada cuando comía, pidió otro ramen y siguió comiendo hasta que se sintió lleno, el estomago parecía habérsele reducido en los dos días que no comió luchando contra esas sucias imágenes, tenia ojeras, pues no había dormido casi, le costó mucho descubrir que todo era irreal.

—Agua por favor. —hablo con su voz seria, había dos rumores sobre la sexualidad del rubio y él ni enterado de ninguno.

No conforme con haberse quedado traumatizado para toda la vida, apenas hace una hora había dejado de sentir el deseo irrefrenable de ir a buscar al panadero y disculparte, si, el clon afeminado se sentía culpable de la paliza y Naruto había tenido pensamientos homosexuales durante 46 horas, cosa que lo hizo sentir fatal porque creyó que le había puesto los cuernos a Sakura.

Pero resistió la tentación, Kurama junto a los demás _Bijuus_lo ayudaron a calmarse, pensar con lógica y mente fría, porque las imágenes de su cabeza eran imposibles por muchas razones. Ahora se sentía aliviado, aunque algo molesto de que las nueve bestias en su interior hubieran esperado hasta el último momento para intervenir.

—Gracias. —respondió cuando Ayame trajo su agua, el rubio dibujo el rostro de Sakura con el dedo en el vaso empañado y sonrió para luego beber el agua.

Ahora sabia como bloquear los sentimientos de ambos clones eliminados, no volverían a atormentarlo, tenía la guerra ganada, eso creía él.

—¡Naruto, muchacho! —lo saludo alegremente el señor Teuchi, quien acababa de entrar al restaurante.

—¡¿Que tal viejo?! —respondió de buen humor.

El hombre mayor se sentó al lado del rubio y dándole un codazo en las costillas le dijo, —me entere que ya tu y Sakura metieron el pan en el horno, que pillo eres, ¡así se hace hijo!.

Naruto arrugo la frente, no quería saber nada de pan por el resto de su vida, —¿de qué habla viejo?.

El hombre puso cara de pervertido y dándole otro codazo dijo —Ven.

Desconfiado Naruto siguió al hombre hasta la cocina, —eres como un hijo para mi, así que te daré algo, —entro a lo que parecía ser un deposito y regreso con una bolsita de plástico trasparente —Ayer cuando me entere los compre para ti, es mi regalo por ser el mejor cliente que tengo.

El shinobi arrugo la frente al ver varios sobrecitos cuadrados de aluminios, —¿qué demonios son?

El hombre levanto ambas cejas sorprendido conocía muy bien al rubio como para saber que no estaba mintiendo —Muchacho, se que quieres tener una familia, pero aun estas muy joven, tienes que disfrutar más, si tienes sexo tan seguido y sin protección embarazaras a la hija de Mebuki y créeme, conozco a Mebuki desde pequeños, cuando se enfurece da mucho miedo.

Naruto trago grueso, _"¿en qué nuevo problema estoy metido?"._

.

.

Sakura comprendió que el clon afeminado había fallado por idiota, a la final todos los Naruto tenían algo de tontos, el clon amanerado había pretendido vengarse del jinchuriki machacando su orgullo de hombre, traumatizándolo, haciéndolo creer que había tenido sexo con el panadero, todo por haberlo separado de su enamorado, pero cometió un gran error, no pensó que Naruto desquitaría toda su furia contra el panadero.

Tenían el televisor prendido y estaban dando un programa de agilidad mental, de esos donde los concursantes ganan premios, seguían sentados en la alfombra, Sakura estaba concentra en el programa, el clon estaba aburrido, giro el rostro y la contemplo durante un rato hasta que ella lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto incomoda.

Él suspiro antes de decir —Se que mi vida como clon es limitada, que Naruto pronto terminara eliminándome, pero lo he decidido, si me das un buen beso me conformare y nosotros los clones volveremos a colaborar con Naruto.

—No lo hare, cuando desaparezcas Naruto se enterara y se enojara conmigo. —respondió rápidamente.

—No lo hará porque retendré ese recuerdo solo para mí.—insistió con vehemencia.

—Te estaría dando un arma para acabar con mi relación, no soy idiota, cuando Naruto haga algo que te enfade liberas el recuerdo y yo me veré afectada.

Se froto la cara estresado —¿Es tan difícil creer que solo quiera algo para mí?, los clones no tenemos nada que nos pertenezca, solo quiero tener algo mío.

Haruno comenzó a dudar, sus palabras la conmovieron pues él parecía sincero, pero por otro lado le resultaba difícil creer que simplemente se estuviera rindiendo, el Naruto real nunca se rendía, ¿el clon si lo haría?.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Definitivamente no creo que un beso solucione nada, ¿Quién quiere un trozo de pizza?, por cierto dos o tres capítulos más y termina la historia.


	10. Fuerza de voluntad

**N/A: ¡**Ya regrese!, se que algunos no quieren que la historia se acabe, pero ya lo alargue mas de lo que tenía en mente, recuerden que había dicho que solo serian 8 episodios, pues me deje llevar por la trama y llegue hasta once, este sin duda alguna es el antepenúltimo capitulo.

* * *

><p>"<strong>EL CLON ENAMORADO" <strong>

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 10: Fuerza de voluntad**

**.**

**.**

—¿Es tan difícil creer que solo quiera algo para mí?, los clones no tenemos nada que nos pertenezca, solo quiero tener algo mío.

Haruno comenzó a dudar, sus palabras la conmovieron pues él parecía sincero, pero por otro lado le resultaba difícil creer que simplemente se estuviera rindiendo, el Naruto real nunca se rendía, ¿el clon si lo haría?.

—Mírame, —le pidió y ella clavo sus ojos en él, —físicamente soy idéntico a Naruto, no te será difícil, incluso pensamos igual en muchas cosas, solo que yo soy más realista, mas practico y menos confiado.

Sakura paso una mano por la mejilla del chico, —es verdad que eres idéntico a Naruto, pero aunque seas su clon no puedo.

—Literalmente soy Naruto, no hay traición.

Ahora él apelaba por la lógica y ella sabía que tenía razón.

Los ojos del clon brillaban como dos zafiros, ¿acaso podía confiar en él? un beso y todo acababa, ¿habría cumplido su objetivo de ayudar a Naruto?, quizás sí, pero entonces faltaría nuevamente a su promesa.

—Naruto te ve como a alguien diferente, para él sería una traición.

Se puso de pie y jalándolo de la oreja lo guiaba hasta la puerta de salida mientras iba diciéndole, —fue un buen intento, pero resulta que debo cumplir mis promesas.

—¡Aah, casi me la arrancas!. —replico sobándose la pobre oreja. —y yo iba a cumplir mi promesa de contener ese recuerdo para mí.

Estaban fuera de la casa, frente a la puerta —lo siento pero me toca ser egoísta, además si me quisieras tanto como dices no me forzarías a hacer algo que luego me hará sentir mal.

—¡Aléjate de mi mujer!.

El clon y Sakura enseguida buscaron al dueño de la vos y vieron al Naruto real en medio de la calle, tenía una mirada fría y los puños cerrados.

—¡No es tu mujer idiota!. —replico el clon, Sakura observaba todo en silencio, era muy raro ver a dos Naruto peleándose por ella.

Naruto camino lento pero con expresión amenazante hacia ellos, vio a Haruno luego a su copia y le advirtió —tu y yo nos enfrentaremos después, ahora vete, este no es tu lugar, sino el mío.

El clon apretó la mandíbula tratando de mantener el control, sabía que en una batalla no podría vencer al original, pero era muy terco y orgulloso como para aceptarlo de una vez por todas.

—Esto no acabara aun así me elimines, lo iniciare con más fuerza, veinte mil veces más fuerte, no lo podrás aguantar.

Tras esa amenaza se fue echando chispas y Sakura le reprocho al jinchuriki —¿tu mujer?, ¿y desde cuando nos casamos que ni me entere?

Naruto no respondió en ese instante, entro a la casa como si tal cual viviera allí, apenas ella entro la atrapo entre la pared y su cuerpo. —Na-naruto.

—¿Lo besaste? —le pregunto enojado.

—¡Claro que no!. —replico ofendida, trato de apartarse pero Naruto no se movió ni un milímetro.

Fijo sus ojos azules en los verdes como si quisiera leerle la mente —Cuesta creerte con él metido en tu casa y los dos solos.

Sakura le mantuvo la mirada, tenía la conciencia limpia —solo hablábamos de ti, trataba de averiguar que te estaban haciendo.

El Jinchuriki entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza y gruño —lo de los clones se acaba hoy mismo, se les acabo la felicidad a esas basuras traidoras.

Sakura le estiro las mejillas en un gesto cariñoso —deja de ser tan necio, no son basura, nada que venga de ti es basura, si los insultas te estás insultando a ti mismo.

A él nada le iba a hacer razonar, estaba furioso. —No so…

Ella lo hizo callar con un beso, tras un momento de indecisión Naruto ladeo la cabeza profundizando el contacto, desquitándose, recordó los rumores en la villa, no necesitaba ser muy inteligente para deducir que la propia Sakura había iniciado el rumor de que estaban teniendo sexo, y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, Haruno se había encargado de que la enfermera mas chismosa del hospital la escuchara murmurar algo sobre que tendría otro encuentro intimo con su novio.

Le costó apartarlo de su boca, —tenemos que hablar.

—Te escucho. —Murmuro dejando un camino de besos en su garganta —puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez.

Eso estaba más que demostrado, Sakura pensó en que Naruto no sería él mismo si dejaba de usar sus clones, por su parte el rubio ya ni pensaba en clones.

Sakura por fin logro sacar fuerza de voluntad y lo aparto, —No te veo en dos días y apareces diciendo que soy tu mujer, ¿qué demonios te crees?.

El rubio arrugo la frente ligeramente, extrañado de que fuera ella precisamente quien le reclamara eso, —Si vas pregonado por allí que hacemos el amor, ¿qué quieres que piense?, tú misma te has proclamado mi mujer, eso me gusta, pero tus padres van a matarme.

Sakura no había pensado en ese detalle, ahora entendía por qué él estaba tan apasionado, Naruto tenía razón si el chisme se regaba iba a llegar a oídos de sus padres, _"que estupidez hice"._

Enfoco su atención en Naruto, si la iban a sermonear que al menos mereciera el regaño, atrajo al rubio de la chaqueta, dieron varios paso hacia hasta llegar al sofá donde continuaron besándose.

Afuera la señora Mebuki introducía la llave en el cerrojo, se suponía que llegarían al día siguiente, pero en vista de que gastaron más dinero de la cuenta, no podían pagar otra noche de hospedaje, pasaron a la casa y Mebuki dejo caer las bolsas en el suelo, el ruido provoco un susto de muerte a la pareja de jóvenes.

Fue inevitable que los padres de la pelirosa notaron a su hija y a Naruto, se quedaron congelados viendo la imagen, la parejita del susto se habían quedado en la misma posición, ella sentada a horcadas sobre Naruto y a este con una mano bajo la blusa de la médico ninja.

—Sonaran las campanas. —comenzó Kizashi.

Sakura aparto la mano del rubio de su pecho, se sentó en el sofá y quiso que la tierra se la tragara, todo estaba tan claro que no había manera de desmentirlo.

Naruto si quiso salvar su pellejo, —yo... puedo explicarlo, Sa-sakura-chan tenía una-hormiga-en-el-cuello-y yo se la estaba quitando. —conto de manera atropellada.

¡Claro el Uzumaki se la quitaba con los labios!, si que tenia imaginación, lo malo es que nadie le creyó. Sakura le lanzo una mirada de fuego.

Mebuki reacciono de manera muy calmada, señalo a Naruto y dictamino —te casaras con mi hija apenas seas Hokage.

—¡Si señora!. —Respondió alegremente el rubio, no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa, Sakura le dio un codazo al rubio y este en vez de aclarar que no había pasado nada entre ellos agrego, —seré muy feliz de casarme con Sakura-chan.

—Y nosotros de que tú seas nuestro yerno. —comento Kizashi aliviado de no tener que enfrentarse a un duelo por el honor de su hija contra el héroe de Konoha.

—¿Eh? —balbuceo Sakura impresionada de que nadie la tomara en cuenta para solucionar el problema, le lanzo una mirada amenazante al rubio.

Naruto tramito saliva, porque sabía que tal vez se había librado de morir a manos de sus suegros, pero no de su novia.

—Y tu Sakura, tienes que ir a donde la modista para que te vaya tomando las medidas del vestido. —le ordeno su madre.

—¡Que buena fiesta daremos!. —celebro Kizashi.

La pareja de esposos recogieron las bolsas de compras y los dejaron solos en la sala, Sakura miro a Naruto que otra vez estaba sonriendo como tonto, le golpeo en la barriga con un cojín. —deja de sonreír que no es gracioso.

Naruto rió entre dientes, —Sakura Uzumaki suena mejor, ¿verdad?, —bromeo fastidiándola.

Sakura estrecho los ojos, —no te hagas ilusiones, porque no me voy a casar solo porque a mi madre se le antoja.

—Pero Sakura-chan, soy un caballero, tengo que cumplir, tu madre cree que me quede todo este tiempo acá contigo.

Sakura arrugo la frente, —se le olvidara en unos días. —dijo tratando de autoconvencerse.

—No lo creo soy un buen partido. —aseguro confiado. —y más aun cuando sea Hokage.

—¡Pero qué presumido te has vuelto!, —él se rió divertido y ella lo saco del mueble, —anda vete antes de que mamá regrese con otra idea extremista.

Naruto se despidió de sus futuros suegros y se marcho, cuando salió a la calle ya era de noche, Sakura se encerró en su cuarto, como aun estaba llena por la pizza pudo librarse de tener que cenar junto a sus padres, no sabía cómo les vería la cara de hoy en adelante, estaba muy avergonzada.

Era lógico de imaginar que sus padres algún día iban a verla compartiendo un beso con Naruto, ¡pero por Kami!, ¿tenían que verla con ella sobre las piernas de Naruto y él manoseándola?.

Sakura se acostó en la cama y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada, estaba segura que su madre no fuera reaccionado tan tranquila si ella fuera estado allí con otro chico, por ejemplo Sasuke, recordaba perfectamente que el día que les presento a Naruto como novio, sus padres se alegraron mucho y dijeron: _"qué bueno que al fin olvidaste a ese Sasuke Uchiha, no me agrada ese chico"._

La pelirosa se quedo dormida pensando en Sasuke, pensando en que solo ahora que estaba viviendo su noviazgo con Naruto, podía asegurar que nunca amo a Sasuke, el amor recién lo estaba conociendo al lado de necio de Naruto y todos sus problemáticos y revoltosos clones.

.

Al día siguiente después de presentar dos exámenes prácticos, se asusto cuando un par de manos le cubrieron los ojos, apenas salía de las instalaciones del hospital.

—¿Naruto?

—Sí, el verdadero —respondió dándole un pequeño besito en los hombros, ella se ruborizo levemente, ahora le daba vergüenza que creyeran que ella y Naruto tenían intimidad, no sabía que le paso por la cabeza cuando invento eso, está bien quería ayudar, pero ahora era su propia imagen la que estaba siendo afectada.

Él aparto las manos del rostro de la joven para abrazarla por la espalda y apoyar la barbilla en su hombro, —¿cómo te fue en los exámenes?

Sakura arrugo la frente, se volvió y lo golpeo, —¡sería mejor que no hablaras idiota!.

El rubio voló por los aires y choco contra un árbol. —¡Ouch!, ¿cómo supiste que no era el real?.

Sakura camino a zancadas hacia él, daba mucho miedo su expresión de asesina en serie, —¡no tuve tiempo de comentarle a Naruto sobre las pruebas que tendría hoy!.

Él se froto el chichón, —¿puedo intentarlo otra vez?

Era temerario este clon, ella con ambas manos en la cintura le aclaro. —no eres tan listo como crees.

Él estaba satisfecho de su logró, había logrado engañarla, solo tenía que pulir unos detalles, —puedo poner mi chakra caliente, por eso caíste Sakura-chan, —presumió alegremente, —lo aprendí ayer, te sorprenderías de lo que puedo hacer con partes de mi cuerpo.

Haruno se sentía idiota, había jurado que era Naruto porque aquellas manos tenían su mismo calor, —No me interesa saberlo.

Lo levanto del suelo alzándolo como a un cachorro, pero por el cuello de la chaqueta. —tú y yo hablaremos seriamente, lo he pensado mucho y no me creo que todo este show de los clones sea solo por mí.

.  
>.<p>

El Naruto real ya estaba listo para ir a casa de Sai y acabar con los dos clones que quedaban cuando escucho la voz de Sakura llamándolo tras la puerta.

—¿Sakura-chan? —murmuro inquieto, no quería que lo detuviera, se planteo la idea de no responder para que se fuera, pero desistió rápidamente ella podía ponerse peligrosa.

Abrió la puerta y Haruno entro al apartamento emocionada y muy contenta —¡Naruto ya tengo la solución para lo de los clones!.

El jinchuriki tuvo que llenarse de paciencia para no decir que no le interesaba saber nada más de los clones. —Sakura-chan estoy por salir.

—Ok, pero antes tienes que escucharme.

Tiro del brazo al chico y lo hizo sentarse en el viejo sofá del ninja, el mueble era esponjoso, de color verde y con la tela desgastada, se sentó al lado del jinchuriki y dijo.

—Tenía mis sospechas de que todo este rollo de los clones no podía ser solo por mí, es decir se que lo inicie con aquel beso, pero todo esto ha sido una especie de huelga en tu contra Naruto, ya me lo han confirmado.

—Sakura-chan se vio a solas con ese maldito. —gruño entre dientes, fue lo único que le importo de todo lo que dijo.

Haruno estaba demasiado alegre por lo que tenía que decir, que no prestaba atención en que Naruto ya estaba enojado y celoso.

—Sí pero por un bien mayor y logre convencerlo de volver a trabajar en equipo contigo, levantaran la huelga si solo aceptas darles algunos beneficios.

Naruto negó de manera tajante, —no voy a negociar con traidores y menos si tiene que ver contigo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: ¿qué será lo que quieren los clones?, ¿lograra Sakura hacer reflexionar a Naruto?, bueno como ya dije al principio, el próximo será el capítulo final, ¿qué tal les ha parecido este?.


	11. Lo que quieren los clones

**N/A: **Aquí el esperado capítulo final. Tengo en proceso el final de mi otro fic "Una esposa para Naruto", con un 70 % listo. Estén atentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen del capítulo anterior:<strong>

Tiro del brazo al chico y lo hizo sentarse en el viejo sofá del ninja, el mueble era esponjoso, de color verde y con la tela desgastada, se sentó al lado del jinchuriki y dijo.

—Tenía mis sospechas de que todo este rollo de los clones no podía ser solo por mí, es decir se que lo inicie con aquel beso, pero todo esto ha sido una especie de huelga en tu contra Naruto, ya me lo han confirmado.

—Sakura-chan se vio a solas con ese maldito. —gruño entre dientes, fue lo único que le importo de todo lo que dijo.

Haruno estaba demasiado alegre por lo que tenía que decir, que no prestaba atención en que Naruto ya estaba enojado y celoso.

—Sí pero por un bien mayor y logre convencerlo de volver a trabajar en equipo contigo, levantaran la huelga si solo aceptas darles algunos beneficios.

Naruto negó de manera tajante, —no voy a negociar con traidores y menos si tiene que ver contigo.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<strong>EL CLON ENAMORADO" <strong>

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 11: Lo que quieren los clones**

**.**

**.**

Naruto negó de manera tajante, —no voy a negociar con traidores y menos si tiene que ver contigo.

—¿Quien ha dicho que yo esté incluida?, ¿crees que permitiría que me repartan como si fuera un objetó?.

—...

—¡Claro que no!, —aclaro moviendo las manos como una histérica, —se trata de ser justos con tus colaboradores, se trata de derechos humanos.

Él torció la boca fastidiado —¡Pero no son humanos!, son c-l-o-n-e-s, —deletreo como si quisiera que ella se lo grabara, —¡son herramientas!. —insistía con vehemencia, le enojaba que Sakura no lo apoyara.

La pelirosa no iba a dar su brazo a torcer quería ayudar a que todo volviera a la normalidad, ya había hablado con los clones y estos estaban dispuestos a colaborar, siempre que Naruto les concediera algunos derechos.

—Herramientas que han estado contigo en cada batalla que has tenido Naruto. —le recordó ágilmente. —no puedes omitir algo tan importante.

Naruto resoplo.

—Quieres que me compadezca de ellos, que me olvide que no respetaron que seas mi novia, qué te vieron desnuda, qué te besaron, que tuvieron citas contigo, que te hablaron mal de mí, ¿acaso se compadecieron cuando me hicieron quedar como un marica?, ¡no!, ¡no lo hicieron, yo tampoco lo hare!.

El Uzumaki estaba decidido, en su semblante se notaba lo firme que estaba a no cambiar de opinión, Sakura trato de ser más comprensiva.

—Te entiendo, pero no te enfoques solo en el presente.

El jinchuriki miro hacia la pared, solo quería que ella dejara de hablar de los clones, suspiro y dijo.

—No podrías entenderlo, tu siempre has tenido amigos y familia, yo no, es ahora que hay personas que me aprecian, y a las que aprecio, pero contigo todo era diferente, eres especial para mí, me gustaba poder pensar que me había llevado tu primer beso y que me estaba ganando tu corazón cada vez más, pero ahora todo se arruino porque te divides entre ellos y yo.

Tras varios segundos de silencio ella dijo en tono poco convincente.

—No me divido.

Él resoplo indignado.

—Estas aquí intentando interceder por ellos sin importarte mis sentimientos. —le recordó.

—Naruto...—musito sintiéndose culpable.

El rubio apretó los puños —Los desaparece y nunca más los usare, querían libertad, ¡pues esa será su libertad!.

—Estas muy enojado para pensar bien, pero te aseguro que cambiaras de opinión si lo analizas bien.

Él se cruzo de brazos con expresión seria —ya es una decisión tomada, duélale a quien le duela.

Sakura desde su lugar echo un vistazo a toda la sala, luego poso sus ojos verdes en él. —¿Tienes helado?.

—¿Qué?. —musito sin entender, el cambio de tema le pareció un mal chiste.

Sakura sonrió con ternura, por extraño que pareciera a ella le parecía sexy ver a Naruto serio y enojado —¿que si tienes helado?

—Htp... lo que dejaste el otro día. —mascullo entre dientes.

Fue a la cocina dejando al jinchuriki murmurando improperios en contra de sus copias, la kunoichi regreso con dos vasos, le ofreció uno a su novio y este lo acepto, pero no lo probo, observaba el vaso con desconfianza como si temiera que ella le fuera agregado algún somnífero.

En las ideas locas de Naruto existía la posibilidad de que Sakura huyera con sus clones y pasara "_eso"_ que no debía pasar con una de sus copias, o peor aun con los dos que quedaban, por eso quería acabar con los clones hoy mismo.

Haruno se sentó a su lado y comenzó a saborear su helado, chocolate y ron con pasas. —Sabes yo antes tenía dudas sobre lo nuestro. —comento señalándolo con la cucharilla.

—¿Dudas? —repitió dejando de ver el helado para mirarla a ella con interés.

—No sabía si lo nuestro iba a funcionar, si de verdad quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, pero desde que comenzó toda esta locura de los clones, pude conocerte más de lo que ya te conocía.

Naruto la dejo hablar para después poder rebatir cada una de sus palabras.

—Se que no te gusta que diga que son parte de ti, pero lo son, el clon triste representa tu pasado, aquel niño solitario al que me arrepiento de no haber ayudado nunca, te negué mi amistad solo por seguir las indicaciones de mis padres, lo siento.

El gesto triste de la chica hizo que Naruto sintiera un nudo en la garganta, nunca fue capaz de soportar verla triste.

—Sakura-chan no importa, no tenemos que tener esta conversación.

Ella le hizo una seña para que la dejara continuar, —el clon baka, eres tu al 100 %. —comento riéndose.

—¡No soy un baka!, —replico cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño.

Haruno sonrió diciendo —Lo eras muy seguido al principio, y a veces todavía lo eres, el clon afeminado...

—¡Eh, que de ese no tengo ni una pizca!. —chillo alzando la voz.

Ella rió entre dientes, —es tu técnica erótica, tu jutsu sexy, nunca he pensado que sea otra cosa, —le aclaro, Naruto entrecerró los ojos —el clon líder tiene tu astucia e inteligencia, está lleno de planes y quiere ser Hokage como tú.

—¡Pero no lo será!, ahora mismo desaparecen. —trato de ponerse de pie pero Sakura no lo dejo.

—Aun no he terminado, lo que quiero que sepas es que gracias a tus clones, pude conocerte mas, y lo que he descubierto m…

—¡No es justo que me vayas a rechazar por ellos Sakura-chan!. —protesto anticipando la ruptura de su relación.

Ella le apretó el brazo, —¡ya déjame hablar que no era nada malo!, —Naruto se disculpo incitándola a hablar, —tus clones, gracias a ellos te conocí mas, ahora sé que si podríamos funcionar como un matrimonio.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, —tu… ¿me estas pidiendo matrimonio Sakura-chan? —pregunto estupefacto.

Ella torció los ojos, —¿puedes concéntrate en lo que estamos hablado?, ¡los clones!, quiero que los escuches.

El ninja volvió a sentirse estresado, —Naruto, hazlo por mí, habla con ellos, te prometo que con los clones mi trato será siempre frío y contigo todo lo contrario.

Él se apretó la barbilla con aire pensativo, buscando la manera de sacar alguna ventaja —¿como de diferente?, necesito un ejemplo, ya sabes que hay cosas que no entiendo fácilmente Sakura-chan.

Sakura achico los ojos pensando que él se quería pasar de listo, pero ella era más astuta, le hizo una seña para que se acercara y él inmediatamente dejo el vaso en el suelo y se unieron en un beso. Un minuto después ya habían cambiado de posición y Naruto estaba acostado en el sofá con Sakura sobre él.

Tenía las manos en la cintura de la joven y las movía suavemente acariciando la piel bajo la blusa, los labios de la chica en su cuello lo estaban volviendo loco de deseo, busco la boca de su novia y la beso con extrema pasión, lo estaba disfrutando un montón hasta que ella rompió el beso para pedirle.

—Promete que escucharas a tus clones.

Fastidiado por la interrupción él soplo y dijo, —está bien, lo prometo, pero solo por ti.

Lo abrazo, Naruto seguía acostado, —gracias, tu nunca me defraudas.

—Es mi camino ninja.

Haruno lo beso una vez mas y logrado su objetivo se levanto dejando al chico muy confundido, se arreglo la ropa mientras decía. —¡tenemos que resolverlo ahora mismo!. —lo animo muy entusiasta, estaba a punto de lograr su misión de solucionar lo de los clones, nada la iba a detener.

Él parpadeo tumbado en el mueble, estaba muy sorprendido por el cambio de situación.

—¿Eh?, ¿pero y nosotros?, ¿lo que estábamos haciendo Sakura-chan?. —se quejo frustrado, estaba sofocado y apenas lograba pensar con claridad.

Sakura no se compadeció, —eso puede esperar otro día más, ¡vamos sal de allí!, —comenzó a sacarlo del mueble, —deja de ser tan perezoso Naruto.

—Err, me siento estafado.

.

.

Cuando Sai abrió la puerta se preocupo de ver al Naruto real, no quería que volvieran a destruirle el departamento en otra batalla con los clones, respiro aliviado cuando vio a Sakura tras el rubio. El Uzumaki saludo al pelinegro y procedió a entrar, en la sala vio a sus dos copias jugando damas chinas.

—Ya veo que Sakura-chan te convenció de venir. —se mofo el clon líder insinuando que Naruto se dejaba manipular por su novia.

Sakura se adelanto y le advirtió, —no provoques a Naruto, solo dile lo que me dijiste a mí, —el jinchuriki original vio a Sakura y ella mirándolo a los ojos le dijo, —Naruto confió en ti, iré a visitar a Ino a la floristería con Sai y los dejaremos solos.

Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a su novio, y tuvo que hacerle un gesto amenazante a Sai para que la acompañara, el pelinegro no quería ir, no confiaba en la paciencia de Naruto con los clones.

Finalmente solos, los tres Naruto se miraron, extrañamente fue el clon deprimido el que comenzó, —me gustaba cuando tu nos invocabas para que te hiciéramos compañía, hacíamos cosas divertidas y yo me sentía importante.

El Naruto real miro el tablero de damas chinas y recordó que en más de una ocasión, en el pasado había invocado sus clones para no sentirse tan solo, había compartido ramen con ellos, incluso los había llevado al Ichiraku, pero todo esto había dejado de suceder después de la guerra, ahora tenía tantos amigos que no necesitaba hacer eso.

—¡No comiences con tus lloriqueos!, —se quejo el clon líder.

El Naruto auténtico se sentó en la silla vacía que quedaba frente a la mesa, una mesa redonda donde estaba el juego de damas, suspiro con aire cansino y dijo —bien, aquí estoy como pidieron, pueden lanzarme toda la basura que quieran, sobre la mala persona que soy, a la final seré yo quien decida.

Esa actitud tan confiada era la que molestaba al clon jefe, pero Naruto tenía razón después de todo, él era un clon y desde el principio sabia que la diversión no duraría mucho.

—Tenía todo un discurso preparado para este momento, básicamente eran insultos, pero Sakura-chan me ha hecho cambiar de opinión, ella cree que con todo lo que hemos hecho en estos veinte días ha sido suficiente, cree que estamos a mano y que podemos perdonarnos y continuar.

El clon depresivo intervino diciendo.—Solo me uní a la huelga porque extrañaba que fueras amable con nosotros, quería que volvieras a compartir tiempo con nosotros, no lo hice por mal.

Naruto parpadeo confundido, ¿acaso ese clon estaban admitiendo tenerle cariño?, ¿extrañarlo?.

El otro clon resoplo avergonzado y aclaro rápidamente, —no creas que todo nos unimos por el mismo motivo —se puso de pie haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo, luego comenzó a dar vueltas mientras hablaba.

—El punto es que todo lo que hicimos te lo ganaste a pulso.

El Naruto verdadero arrugo la frente, iba a protestar pero recordó la promesa de dejar hablar a sus copias, el cabecilla de los clones continuo con su dialogo.

—Estamos hartos de llevarnos la peor parte, nos rompemos el culo por ti en cada pelea, hemos muerto de tantas formas que ya perdí la cuenta, morimos por ti y ni las gracias nos das, te llevas toda la gloria, —hizo una pausa y contemplado la pared agrego, —aun así estamos dispuesto a seguir ayudándote.

ElNaruto real guardo silencio, nunca había pensado que sus clones necesitaran ser felicitados por su trabajo, pero ahora ellos parecían tan humanos quejándose y haciéndose escuchar.

—Seguiremos colaborando contigo si cumples con varios requisitos, —hizo una pausa y añadio, —yo exijo reconocimiento y que nos agradezcas después de cada batalla.

Naruto levanto ambas cejas y respondió —en estos últimos días me han hecho la vida imposible, no están en condiciones de exigir, ¿qué hay de Sakura-chan?, ¿también me la vas a pedir?. —pregunto con sarcasmo.

El clon depresivo evito la mirada del jinchuriki, el otro clon sonrió con ironía y dijo. —ya veo que Sakura-chan no te conto todo.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto con temor de que ella hubiese hecho o prometido una locura.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Naruto se tensaron imaginando los peores escenarios, el clon jefe decidió sincerarse, era su última arma para poder conseguir algo de todo esto.

—Creí que Sakura-chan ya te lo había dicho, en el momento que la vi desnuda yo quede… deslumbrado, la quise para mí, pero sabía que era imposible porque soy un clon, entonces tuve envidia de ti, —con una mirada fría miro los ojos de su creador y dijo con amargura, —comencé a recordar todas las veces que nos usaste sin consideración, entonces me llene de rencor, tuve una idea, supe que la forma de vengarme era a través de Sakura-chan.

Naruto lo escuchaba con mucha atención, estaba sorprendido, ese clon en verdad parecía humano.

—Como tu clon conozco tus deseos y temores, así que convencí a los demás de unirse a la huelga, a ellos les dije que lucharíamos por obtener beneficios, pero en realidad yo solo quería lastimarte, ahora solo quiero reconocimiento.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?. —le pregunto Naruto.

Con sinceridad contesto —Me divertí, fueron como unas vacaciones, —estiro los brazos desperezándose y agrego, —creo que puedo aguantarte unos veinte años más.

Sonrió y Naruto de alguna forma supo que esta vez no había nada oculto tras esa sonrisa, supo que el clon no mentía.

—Yo si me arrepiento, ¡por favor no dejes de usar el kage bunshin no jutsu!. —rogo el otro clon.

En esta ocasión el clon jefe no lo mando a callar, Naruto se puso de pie, camino hacia la ventana y medito un momento, _"todo esto fue por yo no decir gracias a mis clones". _Era loco pensarlo, pero ellos si tenían sentimientos.

—También quiero que prometas que harás todo para que Sakura-chan nunca se fije en otros chicos, esas son mis peticiones, —aclaro y después señalo al clon triste, —él quiere que compartas momentos importantes con nosotros, pero son cosas de él, a mi no me importa.

A Naruto le dio la impresión que el clon líder también desea lo mismo, pero era muy orgulloso para decirlo.

—Tu yo afeminado quieres que te disculpes con aquel chico, el panadero.

Llegados a ese punto Naruto puso un alto —¡si ya acabaste con tu discurso te diré algo!, no tengo porque hacer absolutamente nada de lo que me piden, me han traicionado metiéndose con mi novia, sacándole besos a Sakura-chan, ¡odie eso y no lo olvidare nunca!.

—Err, te dije que no funcionaria. —se lamento el clon depresivo.

—Sin embargo ustedes actuaron mal y yo me olvide de dar las gracias, no puedo jurar que a Sakura-chan en el futuro no se enamore de otra persona, porque no mando en sus sentimientos, ella es libre de elegir y sentir, siempre la trato lo mejor que puedo.

—Si te vas a rendir con Sakura-chan déjame vivir de manera permanente, la mantendré enamorada, ¡vaya que sí!. —intervino el clon con astucia.

Naruto contuvo las ganas de ponerse a discutir como un chiquillo, respiro profundo y contesto —no necesito ayuda para eso, les daré reconocimiento, pero para eso necesito volver a confiar en ustedes, y no puedo, la confianza volverá si no vuelven a intentar nada con Sakura-chan.

—Acepto.

El clon líder le ofreció la mano y Naruto la acepto cerrando así el trato de paz, —para toda la vida, —exigió Naruto.

—Como si tuviera una vida —respondió con ironía.

Tras ese extraño momento Naruto echo un vistazo al clon depresivo que seguía sentado frente a la mesa, la copia contemplaba la escena sintiéndose excluido.

El Naruto real se rasco la nuca y comento —quizás hay algo en lo que si pueden ayudarme, es un momento importante en mi vida.

El clon deprimido levanto el rostro con ilusión, lo único que él añoraba era que Naruto volviera a tratarlos como amigos, y por primera vez tenía la esperanza de que volviera a suceder.

—¡Quiero ayudar! —respondió animado, extrañando al otro clon y haciendo reír al verdadero Naruto.

.

.

Kizashi vio a Naruto frente a la joyería acompañado de dos clones sombra y se acerco para saludarlo e invitarlo a una barbacoa esa misma noche, invitación que el rubio acepto alegremente, tras varios chistes malos el padre de Sakura se marcho y el clon líder dijo.

—Ya tienes la excusa para ir a casa de Sakura-chan no lo arruines.

—¡Hey, que yo sé lo que hago, no hables como si fueras yo, que no lo eres!. —replico el verdadero Naruto.

—Mi propuesta sigue en pie, soy un experto en Sakura-chan. —presumió el clon.

—Uh, esto no me gusta. —murmuro el otro clon volviendo a desanimarse, no quería que Naruto se enojara con ellos otra vez.

El jinchuriki de ninguna manera iba a permitir que la tortura volviera a repetirse.

—Lo que tú sabes sobre MI novia es lo mismo que yo sé, ¿están listo para irse? —pregunto con impaciencia.

Resignado el clon suspiro, —que más da, hazlo.

Los tres se miraron las caras y Naruto sintió un gran alivio cuando dijo. —¡despejar!.

Ambos clones desaparecieron, ¡que genial era recuperar el control de su vida!, cerró los ojos y a su mente llegaron tantos recuerdos nuevos que solo pudo bufar cuando supo de alguna tontería.

Esta misma tarde Sakura estaba ansiosa por ver a Naruto, quería que le informara todo lo que había ocurrido con los clones, pero el Uzumaki antes de ir a casa de los Haruno tenía que hacer algo.

Decidido a no darle tanta importancia a la cosa Naruto entro a la panadería, la campanilla de la puerta delato su llegada, gracias a Kami-sama el establecimiento estaba vacío, ahora que tenia los recuerdos genuinos del clon afeminado sabia que gracias al cielo seguía siendo virgen.

—¿Que dese…

El panadero enmudeció al ver a Naruto plantado frente al mostrador, —no temas, vine en son de paz. —se apresuro a aclarar el ninja. —para explicar lo que sucedió.

El muchacho de pelo negro se relajo un poco, tenía miedo de ser golpeado nuevamente. —Ya su novia me ha explicado lo sucedido.

Por los recuerdos del clon afeminado, sabía que su copia había sido quien se acerco al pastelero la primera vez, todo como parte del plan, había sido incitado por el clon jefe, solo para fastidiar mas a Naruto, pero el clon pronto dejo de obedecer a su colega.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza —Sí, ese miserable que se trasformo en mi ya fue capturado, está en una cárcel en Kirigakure, —invento, quería salir rápido de allí, no le nacía pedir perdón, le seguía molestando ese asunto —hum, véndeme ese pastel.

Señalo una torta con forma de corazón, de chocolate con arequipe, y otros dulces que no sabía que eran, pero de seguro gustarían a Sakura, el panadero lo saco y mientras lo guardaba en una caja especial, de esas que dan en las pastelerías, pregunto.

—¿Quiere que le ponga el nombre de Sakura-san?

Naruto no queriendo darle en la llaga al muchacho, negó con la cabeza, —no, así está bien.

El panadero noto la incomodidad del rubio y le aclaro, —yo no te amo, solo estaba encantado por la idea de que el héroe de Konoha estuviera interesado en mí.

Naruto de ninguna manera quería tener esa conversación, le preocupaba que alguien entrara y los escuchara, ya tenía claro que hubo abrazos, tomadas de manos y un beso. Recuerdos que provocaban nauseas.

—Yo no vengo a indagar en tus sentimientos, solo vine a disculparme por la golpiza que te di, nada más, apúrate con eso.

—Esa golpiza me fue muy útil, de pronto me volví popular y logre atraer la atención del chico que siempre me ha gustado. —Puso la torta sobre el mostrador y sonrió con dignidad, —esta va por la casa.

El Uzumaki sintió paz interior, a él de verdad no le gustaba que la gente sufriera, y menos por su causa —Yo insisto en pagar, me alegra que te beneficiaras de alguna manera, ¡de veras!

.

.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Sakura y Naruto estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, estaban full de tanta comida, la barbacoa había sido algo íntimo, solo los padres de la pelirosa y Naruto, porque así lo había planeado Mebuki, también estaban cortos de presupuesto.

La noche estaba pacifica, solo se escuchaba el ruido del televisor, los padres de la joven estaban viendo televisión dentro de la casa.

—¿De veras te dijo eso? —pregunto Sakura, ya Naruto le había contado lo de los clones, la ninja se había alegrado mucho, pero ahora le interesaba más el chisme del panadero. —¿y cómo te sentiste cuando te dijo que tiene a alguien más? —Naruto torció los ojos comprendiendo a donde quería llegar ella, —¿no sentiste ni un poquito de celos?

El jinchuriki achico los ojos y ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Pagaras por esa burla Sakura-chan.

El Uzumaki se levanto y Sakura corrió, dentro de la casa los padres de Sakura podían escuchar las risas de su hija, y al rubio diciéndole que se rindiera.

—Ah, recuerdo mi juventud, cuando era soltero y feliz. —Bromeo Kizashi haciendo que su esposa arrugara la frente —¡era broma mujer!, jeje…

La risas se dejaron de escuchar y era porque Naruto finalmente logro atrapar a Sakura, la tenia capturada por la espalda, —solo no me enojo contigo porque estoy de muy buen humor. —le aseguro él.

—Que te quede claro que no me rendí, me fastidie. —le aclaro tratando de fingir molestia, pero Naruto sabía que mentía.

Se sentaron, esta vez compartiendo la misma silla, ella apoyo la espalda en el torso Naruto y él rodeo su cintura, se sentía algo nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sakura enredo sus dedos con los del rubio y comento mirando las estrellas. —Voy a extrañar a esos atolondrados, que lastima que tengas que irte tú también, pero no importa, te esperare el tiempo que sea.

Ella se refería a que Naruto debía continuar la misión de convencer a todos los gobernantes de firmar un tratado de paz con las naciones que tenían rivalidades, ya solo le faltaban unos pocos.

Él la apretó un poco mas —No será por mucho, además, me prometiste algo, y no me pienso ir hasta que pase.

Ella se ruborizo y le propino un codazo en la panza, —eres un pervertido.

Él rió entre dientes, —gracias por convencer a mis clones de negociar, yo ya me imaginaba luchando sin ellos.

—Me gusto, fue divertido, además tú sin tus clones sería raro.

Naruto metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón naranja y puso ante los ojos de Sakura un bonito anillo de oro blanco con una piedra roja en el centro, la kunoichi abrió los ojos con expresión de sorpresa y se lo quito enseguida.

—¿Es un anillo de compromiso? —balbuceo.

Naruto quien no quería presionarla respondió con una sonrisa, —una sortija de lo que tú quieras.

Ella se puso muy seria, —¿Es porque mis padres nos vieron y mi madre dijo que teníamos que casarnos?

—No.

—¿Por qué tus clones nos quieren juntos?

Negó con la cabeza, —Lo compre porque quise, porque nunca he tenido dudas de querer vivir contigo, o de que seas la mujer de mi vida, dijiste que ya no tenias dudas sobre nosotros, por eso te digo que el anillo será de lo que tú quieras, sin presiones de nada.

Sakura contemplo el anillo con una sonrisa tierna en los labios, ya no tuvo que pensar nada, era genial ya no tener dudas, se removió en las piernas del rubio y se acomodo para quedar cara a cara, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y luego lo miro a los ojos, el corazón del Uzumaki se acelero de puro nervios.

Sakura suspiro y dijo —Entonces porque quiero será de compromiso.

A él se le ilumino el rostro y pudo volver a respirar.

—¿De-de veras Sakura-chan? —tartamudeo perplejo.

Ella confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, Naruto la abrazo eufórico, pero no hubo tiempo para besos, porque el padre de Sakura abrió la puerta y anuncio —¡ya va a comenzar quien quiere ser millonario!, ¡vengan rápido!

Mebuki se asomo y como si tuviera ojos de águila, vio que Sakura usaba un anillo que antes no tenía. —¡esto hay que celebrarlo!, ¡traeré las copas y el champan!.

—¡Y yo el Televisor!

El jinchuriki se rasco la nuca —No entendí lo del televisor, yo creo que a tu padre se le aflojo un tornillo, —comento con expresión divertida. —pero me agradan.

Sakura arrugo la frente y replico —Todavía no nos hemos casado y ya comenzante a criticar a tus suegros.

Naruto sonrió con alegría, —suegros… que genial suena viniendo de ti, pero no mejor que, ¡Sakura-chan Uzumaki!.

La pelirosa se cruzo de brazos ya sin ánimos de discutir, su madre venia feliz con la botella y varias copas, más atrás venia su padre cargando el televisor encendido con el cable de la extensión eléctrica, Sakura suspiro abochornada, luego vio a Naruto ayudar a poner la Tv. sobre una silla y no pudo evitar relajarse y sonreír, Naruto encajaba perfectamente en su familia y eso no era innegable. Otro punto a favor para el Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Historia completa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **No me apetecía escribir "fin", me deja con una sensación extraña, así como si les matara o algo, como si les impidiera continuar con sus vidas, bueno cada loco con su tema, XD

Me divertí mucho escribiendo e imaginando, en serio voy a extrañar a esos clones, desde que vi aquel capitulo de relleno el 230 donde los clones no quieren obedecer a Naruto, me propuse crear una historia donde salieran ellos, este fue el resultado, espero la disfrutaran tanto como yo y me hagan llegar sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
